


Way Out There

by Livfiction



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Luke Skywalker, Canon-Typical Violence, Flashbacks, Gen, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Not Canon Compliant, i don’t know what i’m doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livfiction/pseuds/Livfiction
Summary: He looked over at the sleeping child, listening to Luke’s breathing, and reminding himself that he’s still alive. That they both were.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Beru Whitesun, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker(implied)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited to start this fic! I remember reading a fanfic of Obi-Wan singing Luke to sleep on a public transport to Tatooine and it inspired me to make this. Unfortunately, I couldn’t find it, so if you think you know the one I’m talking about don’t be afraid to tell me! 
> 
> “~”: Flashback/Memory
> 
> Song: Four Strong Winds by Niel Young
> 
> Favourite Arrangement by Larry Nickel

It was settled. Obi-Wan would take Luke to Tatooine and watch over him. 

He felt numb as the screaming newborn was placed into arms, now swaddled in a pale pink blanket. The child’s skin was flushed red and small tears escaped from his unfocused eyes. Obi-Wan gently rocked him, trying to understand what the other Masters were saying. 

“You will take a public transport for refugees to Tatooine. It leaves in about an hour.” Mace told him attaching papers to a grey folder. He didn’t say anything, just nodded and mentally wrote down the place he needed to be in an hour. 

He felt miserable in his scorched tunic. Master Yoda had given him a robe to cover his Jedi attire. There was a crowd around him, filled with scared and lost people trying to make it on the transport. Mothers held their children’s hands tightly, attempting to soften their wails. Others looked angry, or hurt, or devastated. Obi-Wan had to force his gaze away feeling a sudden ache run through him, and the feeling of failure loomed in the air. He had dirt and sweat caked on his face, like many in the crowd that surrounded him. He felt unworthy of touching Luke’s soft face with his calloused hands. The hands that were covered in blood not matter how many times he washed them. 

The transport opened and the next wave started filling the train. Obi-Wan was sure he wasn’t going to make it judging by the large group of people in front of him, but some stepped aside for him to go on, they mostly looked at Luke sleeping, with sympathy filled eyes. He was grateful for the kindness of strangers, but he still felt guilty holding a child that wasn’t his own. Obi-Wan quickly found a spot and sat down, and leaned his head against the window. His throat burned from the emotions he kept inside, or from dehydration, he was too tired to tell. 

Anakin’s voice echoed through his head and he scolded himself for not being able to ignore it. He tightened his grip on Luke and was thankful the child was still sleeping soundly in his embrace. Now that he had nothing to grab his attention with, his body seemed to be screaming at him in pain. He shifted in his seat, trying not to disturb Luke, but also trying to lessen the pain in his side. 

With his luck, Luke woke up suddenly, and it only took moments before he started to wail. Obi-Wan felt the gazes of everyone on him and his cheeks lit up with embarrassment. He tried to rock Luke back to sleep, but the child only screamed louder. Tears threatened to fall from Obi-Wan’s own eyes and he begged Luke to calm down. A mother was watching him, trying to evaluate the situation before he looked over at her. She had a sad smile on her face and was running her fingers through her toddlers hair. 

“Song.” She said in basic. He gave her a confused look and she desperately searched for the right words. “Song...for baby.” She clarified. Obi-Wan gave a smile as his appreciation for her advice. He looked down at Luke and hummed softly. He remembered a song Qui-Gon used to sing to him when he was having nightmares. He still remembered the melody, it was burned into his memories, incidental music when he thought about his Master. 

_ Four strong winds that blow lonely, _

_ seven seas that run high. _

_All those things that don’t change,_ _come what may._

He didn’t consider himself a singer but he seemed to have caught the attention of everyone around him. 

_ But our good times are all gone,  _

_ and I’m bound for moving on, _

_ I’ll look for you if I’m ever back this way.  _

Luke’s screams died down to a small cry and Obi-Wan sighed with relief, but he didn’t stop. 

_ If I get there before the snow flies, and if things are going good, you could meet me if I sent you down the fare. _

_ But by then it would be winter, there ain’t too much for you to do, and those winds sure can blow cold way out there.  _

Children watched him with curiosity in their hearts and the adults were stunned to silence. 

_ Four strong winds that blow lonely,  _

_ seven seas that run high. _

_ All those things that don’t change, come what may.  _

Luke had stopped crying and was finally rocked back to sleep. 

_But our good times are all gone_ ,

_ and I’m bound for moving on. _

_ I’ll look for you if I’m ever back this way.  _

He finished with a whisper, and looked up at the people on the train. They all looked emotional, but kept a happy expression. They didn’t need to speak basic to appreciate the music and thought. 

Sunlight started to seep through the windows of the ship, it gave the air a brighter light. It almost warmed Obi-Wan. He knew they had reached Tatooine when the children started looking out the windows, pointing and tugging at their parents sleeves. He looked outside himself, and the familiar orange of dry sand filled his view. Luke stirred in his arms, but stayed quiet. Once the ship was settled, everyone started to get up and form a line. Obi-Wan joined them, wrapping Luke under his cloak to shield him from the suns. He stepped off the transport and let his boots sink into the sand below him. It wasn’t until he looked out into the wasteland did he realize, he had nothing. No credits, no home, nothing. The people were whisked under a tarp that held doctors and nurses to attend to the passengers. Obi-Wan didn’t move forward and found himself frozen in his spot. It wasn’t until a nurse walked up to him and coaxed him to follow her under the tent. She murmured reassurance like he was a child, and he let her. 

The nurse guided him to sit down on a nearby chair. She left following the rush of doctors to help the next wave of people. The most injured were looked after first and so forth. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and let his body rest. After what felt like hours, a nurse walked up to him. 

“I would like to check you over.” He said eyeing the open spot next to the medical supplies. Obi-Wan made himself smaller, trying to sink further into the stiff chair. 

“I don’t need to be checked over, just the baby.” He replied and the nurse pursed his lips together, but agreed. Hesitantly, Obi-Wan handed Luke over, carefully fixing his blanket, not wanting to let him go. 

“And what’s this little guys name?” He asked pulling out a paper bracelet. 

“Luke, Luke Kenobi.” He replied letting the lie slide through his teeth. The nurse wrote down the name and attached the bracelet to Luke’s tiny wrist. Obi-Wan kept an eye on Luke after the nurse walked away, careful to make sure everything was alright.

An older nurse still walked up to him with the exact same intention. She had matted grey-white hair up in a bun, and looked much older then the other nurses. 

“I want to do a quick check-up with you, deary.” Obi-Wan looked away from her and landed his gaze on Luke again. 

“I’m fine, I’m just waiting for...” he trailed off, searching for the right words to call Luke. The nurse followed his gaze to the newborn getting looked over for injuries. It wasn’t really necessary, Luke had been looked over after he was born, but he wanted to make sure. He wouldn’t admit it out-loud, but he was afraid.

“I can find you a spot near your baby, it won’t take long.” She told him waiting patiently. Obi-Wan didn’t say anything, instead he tried to sort out his thoughts. Much to his surprise, the woman sent comforting waves through the force. Obi-Wan took a sharp intake of breath and looked up at her. “I won’t tell anyone.” She said as she started walking away, expecting him to follow. Obi-Wan got up from his seat and followed her. She took him to a corner with drapes covering the wall. They walked in to reveal a metal bin with water and soap. “Get washed up here, and I’ll leave you clothes.” Obi-Wan nodded and took off his cloak revealing his burnt tunics. She must have sensed his surprise because she turned to him after setting down beige clothes made locally. “I hope you didn’t think Anakin Skywalker was the only one missed by the Jedi.” She concluded for him. He winced at the mention, but said nothing.

He didn’t spend long in the water, quickly scrubbing off the dirt and washing his hair, not wanting to be separated from Luke long. He got dressed in a simple oversized under-tunic, and decided to keep his Jedi belt on. He pulled the cloak over him again and picked up the rest of his previous clothes, placing them in the bag provided. The nurse was waiting for him when he pulled the drapes back. She smiled and led him to a chair in the same area he saw Luke. 

“My name is Nurse Methina, and I’m just going to do a standard checkup, once I’m done, you’re free to continue your journey on Tatooine.” She told him her obviously rehearsed lines. She grabbed a familiar paper bracelet and Obi-Wan didn’t need to be asked. 

“Ben Kenobi.” That was the first time he had said that name. She wrote it down, held his wrist, and tied it on. 

From what he could tell the checkup went fine, as he predicted. Nurse Methina gave him a small package labeled “infant”, and he was grateful he wouldn’t be out in the world with nothing for Luke. They walked back to the common area and another nurse gave Luke back to him. The baby smiled when he felt Obi-Wan’s familiar embrace and it made his heart swell at the thought of Luke already remembering him. Nurse Methina looked over at Luke and smiled, showing Obi-Wan the way out. 

“You are a bit underweight, dehydrated, and your hearing levels aren’t where they should be, but other then that, you and Luke are perfectly healthy.” She told him as they stopped. 

“Thank you, for everything.” Obi-Wan said looking out at the setting suns. Before Nurse Methina could reply, another transport showed up and she quickly went back to work. 

—

Obi-Wan forced himself to keep his legs moving. His and Anakin’s lightsabers felt like weights on his hips, slowing him down every step. The sand was stinging his eyes, and the cold wind started to pick up. He felt Luke squirm so he opened his robe to reveal the child scrunching his face. His heart immediately dropped to his stomach. He searched the newborn over for any sign of injury or discomfort but he had to remind himself that babies cry for lots of different reasons. When Luke opened his eyes Obi-Wan stopped breathing. His small big round eyes were a bright shade of blue, identical to Anakin’s. 

_ ~ Obi-Wan opened his eyes to find Anakin standing by his bed. The young boy was staring at him, nervously fiddling with his new Padawan braid. He managed to turn on the lamp beside his bed and quickly checked the young boy over.  _

_“Whatever is the matter, young one?” He asked sitting up and_ _rubbing his eyes. Anakin’s lip wobbled and he refused to look directly at Obi-Wan. The Jedi Knight waited patiently for Anakin to talk, not rushing him, and sending comfort through their new bond._

_ “I can’t sleep.” It was vague, they both knew, but Anakin looked up at him with big blue eyes that Obi-Wan couldn’t tear his eyes away from. _

_ “Do you want to sleep here?” He asked when Anakin fell silent. The boy nodded and quickly climbed into bed with Obi-Wan. He turned off the lamp and pulled the covers over both of them. Obi-Wan wrapped his arm around Anakin and closed his eyes, feeling the boy relax in his embrace.  _

_“It’s ok to be sad.” Anakin stated, his voice muffled in the pillow. Obi-Wan opened his eyes again but made no noise. “I’m missing my mom, and I know she’s okay.” He continued, unsure how to phrase his next words. “I can’t imagine how you feel.” His tiny voice squeaked. Obi-Wan felt a_ _sudden hand hold onto his. Anakin was still looking away, but he knew the small boy was fighting back tears._

_ He was missing home. _

_ And if Obi-Wan was being honest, he missed Qui-Gon. _

_ Terribly.  _

_He wanted to say how Jedi should be in control of their emotions, and find a lesson in Anakin’s words, but instead, he started rubbing Anakin’s back in circles and patterns, lulling the child_ _back to sleep. Once he was sure Anakin had drifted off, Obi-Wan let his own tears stain the pillowcase. ~_

Obi-Wan kept eye contact with Luke as the baby decided to relax his face again and drift back asleep. Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief and held him close to his chest again. In truth, Obi-Wan was just looking for an abandoned home. He had nowhere to go, and was regretting his last minute plans the more the night dragged on. 

Finally, he laid his eyes on a smallhut hidden away in the sands. He walked up and searched for any recent force signatures, but he didn’t find any. He walked inside and noticed it was empty and run down, but it was shelter. He placed his small bag on the table and went to what he assumed was the master bedroom. 

It was a small room, but there was abed. It was dusty and old, but he tried to shake off as much dust as he could to be safe for Luke. He quickly changed the newborn using what he had from the care-package, and re-swaddled him. Obi-Wan pulled the scratchy covers over both of them and held Luke close. 

“I hope one day we can call this home.” He whispered to the newborn still sleeping in the swaddled blanket.“It doesn’t look like much now, but I’ll have a lot of time to clean it up.” Luke gurgled softly as if he was listening. “I’m sure we can make this work.” He told the newborn brushing his thumb against his small cheek. 

“I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next few chapters will have time skips but I’ll post Luke’s age here for each skip.

The suns were barely rising when he heard Luke scream. The Jedi sat up and picked up Luke, slowly rocking him and assumed he was hungry. His package gave him 3 bottles of formula, they were down to the last one. He set the bottle outside to warm up for a few seconds trying to calm down Luke. His eyes hurt from the sudden light and his back was stiff from last night. It wasn’t exactly the most restful sleep he’s ever had. He picked the bottle back up and adjusted himself so Luke could be fed. The baby quietly sucked down the formula, as Obi-Wan’s own stomach rumbled. 

They needed food, and to get it, they would need to trade in something. The problem was, they had nothing, but food had to be their first priority.

Obi-Wan placed Luke’s blanket down and held him up to let his small head rest on his shoulder. The baby was tiny in his hold. He gingerly kissed the top of his head, and rubbed the small of his back. Obi-Wan grabbed his old tunic and ripped it up, creating a piece of fabric that could hold Luke securely to his chest. With the help of the force he had tied it around himself and Luke was bundled against his chest. Obi-Wan took an extra fabric piece that had fallen to the floor and carefully tied it around Luke’s head like a hat. When he was satisfied with Luke, he grabbed his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. 

He sat in the sands waiting for any creature to make an appearance. Instead, he was met with the sound of wind blowing. He held his hand up to shield the suns, to see anything in the distance. His throat was dry and he desperately needed something to eat. Luke stayed sleeping, unbothered by their surroundings. Obi-Wan cursed under his breath and relaxed his grip on his lightsaber. When he had decided to leave and try again another time, a Bantha was spotted by the horizon. Obi-Wan froze and carefully leaned back down in the sands. 

Soon enough, Obi-Wan found himself filling his empty bag with meat. He used his lightsaber to carve through the animal and use whatever would be valuable to the markets. He walked back to their hut and was greeted by a young woman who was walking in their direction. Obi-Wan squinted to see she had blonde hair tied in braids, but he didn’t recognize her. 

“Are you looking for the nearest village?” She yelled over to him as he tried to get closer. Obi-Wan started jogging over to where she was and greeted her. “Owen told me he thought he saw someone last night, and I didn’t believe him.” She said looking Obi-Wan up and down. She placed her hands on her hips and had her own bag slung on her shoulder. 

“I’m Ben, and this is Luke.” He told her shaking her hand. She smiled when she saw Luke and waved to him. 

“I’m Beru Lars, we live not too far from here.” She explained pointing in another direction. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” he said readjusting Luke. “I’m afraid I don’t know where the nearest village is.” He told her and they started walking together.

“It’s not far from here, but I can show you the way.” She replied as he followed her.

Finally, he could see markets in his view. Beru stayed close by his side, both walking in a similar pattern. There were shops set up in the village and homes that children ran around. It was very similar to the one he remembered, but not the same. As if Beru could read his mind, she spoke again. 

“Have you been to Tatooine before?” She asked as they walked around a crowd. Obi-Wan looked at the familiar houses, structure, and way of life. It had been years since he last stepped foot on Tatooine, and at the time, he hoped it was the last. 

“Not from what I can remember.” He lied watching Beru accept the answer. They stopped walking whenthey reached a shop with groceries. 

“This is where we say goodbye, for now at least.” She told him, her happy expression lighting up the area.

“Thank you, we really appreciate it.” He replied walking into the store and waving goodbye. 

The door jingled when he opened it and he looked around at all the fresh food. He walked up to the counter and was greeted by a male worker. 

“I have fresh Bantha meat to trade.” He told the man. The worker looked up at him, but hesitantly told him to follow. 

They walked towards the back and Obi-Wan gave him the bag. The worker looked through and calculated how many credits it earned him. Once he was done calculating, he gave Obi-Wan chips to spend wherever he liked. 

Obi-Wan got a bag of formula, a weeks worth of food, a jug of water, and a new bag. He felt relieved to have been able to get everything they needed for at least a ten-day. When he walked out of the store away from a village, he counted how many credits he had left, and it wasn’t a lot. He decided he should start saving, find a jar in the hut, but that was before he walked past the soft fabrics. 

There was a table set up with needles, threads, and cuts of fabrics. Obi-Wan stopped and looked at the fabric. The lady sitting down offered him to look at some patterns. 

“Do you like what you see?” She asked taking out a sew kit. Obi-Wan hummed in response still looking at them. He looked at Luke, in his cheap scratchy shirt given by the medical staff yesterday. Had it only been a day since he was born? It felt like another lifetime ago. Obi-Wan looked at his credits and then back at Luke. He needed to make clothes and diapers for the young infant. The disposable ones from his package will only last a few days. 

He picked up his favourite fabric pieces and payed for the sewing kit. It was the last of his credits. 

He ate on the way home, and when they got back, he placed Luke on his blanket on the floor so he could open up the cellar. He was able cut the lock and pry open the doors. It was dark and damp, but luckily it was cold. He hauled the groceries that needed to be kept in the cold down the ladder. He lit up the cramped room with his lightsaber and quickly stored away everything he bought. He hauled himself back up the ladder and closed the cellar door. Luke was still on his back on the floor, squirming in his blanket. The baby was voicing his discomfort and Obi-Wan was quick to pick him up again.

“I guess you’ll need a crib, little one.” Luke bubbled an agreement, or so Obi-Wan translated. Together they looked around to find any tools they needed. He crouched down to open the cabinet under the sink. He found a screwdriver, a rag, and a small bucket. He pulled the items out and set them on the table scanning over what he had. He filled the small bucket with water and soap that he had found hidden in a closet, and brought everything with him.

Obi-Wan looked through the bedroom and pulled out the biggest dresser drawer. He scanned for any loose nails or sharp edges and found none. He set the drawer on the bed, put Luke on the ground on the other side of the room where he could still see, and ripped apart the rest of the dresser. 

He used the screwdriver from under the sink to take out any nails he might use later. He used his lightsaber to cut apart the wood in nice and even blocks. Once he was certain he had enough wood, he grabbed the drawer and started working on making a crib. He started putting wooden rungs on each side and made a railing around the drawer. Luke cried and he stopped to pick up the newborn and grab a bottle of formula. 

He waited outside for the bottle to warm up slightly, and went back inside once he felt it was ready. Obi-Wan found a chair to sit down and he leaned back holding the bottle for Luke. The baby’s tears stopped and he immediately closed his eyes while making content gurgling noises. Obi-Wan leaned back in the chair, looking around at everything he had to do. It overwhelmed him and he wanted nothing more than to sleep, but seeing Luke in his arms, he knew he had to keep moving. Luke was his motivation, he was his whole life now. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. It should be Anakin in his place, it should be in a marvellous nursery by the lakes in Naboo, but it was in an abandoned hut in the middle of nowhere, with him instead. 

Luke fell asleep shortly after, and he wrapped the blanket around the baby and placed him in the bed, right beside where he was working. He started building the base of the crib again, working hard with the limited amount of screws. Then, he cleaned all of it with his rag and made sure it was safe for Luke. When he was satisfied with the result, he took a pillow from his bed and took off the dirty pillowcase. He picked up Luke and carried him and the pillow back to the table. He set Luke on the ground again, apologizing for the rough sleeping spot. He took out the sewing kit and placed the items on the table beside the rag and bin. Inside, was scissors, needles, and various amounts of threads. He picked up a piece of fabric and began sewing on the pillow like a small sheet. His work wasn’t straight and he was clumsy with a needle, but when it was done, he picked Luke back up, and walked over the crib. The Jedi placed the pillow on the bottom of the drawer and finally placed Luke into his new crib for the first time. He sighed out of relief when the baby was still sleeping, now in his own bed. 

He took his bucket and rag and started cleaning everything else. He wiped down the floors, walls, cabinets, and anything in the house, except the cellar. 

He found some glasses, cutlery, and dishes when cleaning out the kitchen. He washed all of them, and put them back in an organized manner. He found some books, random objects, and dental care in an unopened package. He looked over the products and shrugged, thinking luck was on his side today. When he was cleaning the last closest, he found a washboard. It didn’t take long for Obi-Wan to grab any pieces of fabric and start washing them. It gave him something to think about other than his life. He scrubbed the pieces of fabric up and down, making sure they were extra clean. When he was finished with a blanket, he would take them outside and hang them up to dry with the clothesline already provided with the house. Halfway through washing a sheet, Luke started making noises from the room, and he dried his hands and walked in. He tried the light switch, but it still wasn’t working. He would have to figure out how to fix the electrical system tomorrow. 

Turns out, Luke just wanted to be changed and held. It was a perfect break for dinner anyways. 

He set out vegetables on a plate and ate dinner while holding Luke with one arm. He had to go back down to the cellar for fresh water, but it was greatly needed. 

“You know, your father never liked these.” He said holding up a green bean. Luke’s eyes looked up to the bean and then back at Obi-Wan. “I know, they look as good as they taste.” He told him as Luke kept staring. “I’m sure you’ll like them, and if not I’ll use the same methods as I did all those years ago.” Luke bubbled happily and Obi-Wan booped his button nose. “Mm, thought so.”

Luke fell asleep again and he placed him in his crib. Obi-Wan smiled at his creation and went back to washing his sheet. Once everything was hung on the line, he went back inside and sat down at the table. He felt as though he could finally breathe. He sat in silence before looking at the supplies on the table. He held up a soft piece of fabric and a needle in the other. He contemplated how he was going to spend his evening, before deciding to cut up the fabric and start threading the needle. 

He got the sink filled with water and placed Luke in. He gently rubbed in the soap careful not to get in his eyes. He had one had holding onto the baby and the other was washing his smooth skin. He let the water rinse him off and then picked him up to dry with a clean towel from the line. He grabbed his fabric from the table and pulled it over Luke’s head. It wasn’t the prettiest nightgown Obi-Wan had ever seen, but he made it, and it was softer then the medical outfit. He got Luke ready for bed and swaddled him up in his blanket and placed him down into his crib. Obi-Wan stared at the sleeping infant, happily dreaming in this hellish nightmare Obi-Wan was living in. 

He went outside and gathered all of the blankets and sheets and set them back to their original spots. He cleaned himself up in the bathroom, and walked back to the bedroom. He looked at his limited amount of clothing choices and decided to stay in his under-tunic. The blankets smelled like the soap he used, but it was a better change than dust. 

He thought about everyone. He thought about Ahsoka and where she was. He could feel she was alive, but that was all. 

He thought about Bail and his wife. Were they happy now, with the little girl they’ve always wanted? 

He thought about the remaining Jedi, hiding just like he was. Did they have a plan for the future? He did not know. He wouldn’t ever know. 

Does Cody know he forgave him the moment he felt Cody’s force signature change from a bright orange glow, to a dark empty grey?

He looked over at the sleeping child, listening to Luke’s breathing, and reminding himself that he’s still alive. That they both were.

Does Luke know that he would do anything and everything for him? Does he know that for the 2 days they’ve known each other, Obi-Wan’s love for him was beyond measuring? 

He knows he doesn’t, but it won’t stop him from doing everything in his power to show him so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is enjoyable 
> 
> I’ll try to update lots but you never know :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is 6 months old now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I going in a planned direction? 
> 
> Nope :)

Obi-Wan successfully caught a wild Eopie. He sliced the meat off and put them in his bag to return for credits. He smiled proudly at himself before walking back to the Lars’ estate. Ever since he met Beru, she agreed to look after Luke for the time he went hunting every week. It usually only took a couple of hours, and she was more than happy to take care of him. 

Obi-Wan knocked on the door and waited until Beru opened it. 

“Ben!” She said happily holding Luke. Once the boy saw him his face lit up. 

“Bah!” Luke announced excitedly. He held out his chubby hands in a grabbing motion, trying to tell Obi-Wan to take him. 

“Hello there.” He replied taking Luke into his arms. He bounced him on his hip and carded his fingers through his thin tuft of blonde hair. “I hope you were good.” He said smiling as Luke returned it. 

“He was very good.” Beru replied for Luke as she opened the door to let them in. He saw Luke’s blanket on the floor along with his pacifier and wooden blocks Beru bought for when Luke came over. Obi-Wan bent down and grabbed Luke’s blanket and held it out for Luke to hold onto. The boy squealed and stuck a corner of the blanket in his mouth. Obi-Wan sighed as he removed the blanket from the slobbery mouth. 

“Thank you again Beru.” He stated walking back towards the door.

“It’s my pleasure. You know one of these days, you should stay for dinner.” She said opening the door for him. He gave her a small appreciation in the form of a nod. 

“I would like that sometime.” He replied seeing if Luke wanted to say anything. They both looked at the baby and Luke started laughing while wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan’s neck. The adults both laughed at the child’s playfulness and said their normal goodbyes. 

They walked to the village the same as every week. Luke squirmed in his hold, but wasn’t upset. 

“Allalallah.” He told Obi-Wan looking behind them at the sand. Obi-Wan readjusted him so that he could see the face that was talking to him. 

“My my, you have a lot to say today.” He replied while wriggling the blanket higher so it wouldn’t fall. 

“Ahm.” Luke replied while clicking his tongue. Obi-Wan smiled and walked into the familiar food market. 

The door jingled as Obi-Wan stepped in to deliver his meat as always. 

“Good afternoon, Tahvenea.” He said walking up to the worker. The man cocked an eyebrow but stopped what he was previously doing. 

“Whatcha got for me now?” He asked taking the bag from Obi-Wan. 

“Wild Eopie.” He replied as Tahvenea counted the credits. When he was finished he handed it over to Obi-Wan along with a new bag. Luke tried to grab onto the bag, but Obi-Wan pulled it from his grasp. 

“Not worth as much as last time.” Tahvenea pointed out. Obi-Wan looked down at the credits in his hands and shrugged. 

“No it wouldn’t be, but still worth some.” He replied leaving the back of the store. 

He walked around with a basket, carrying whatever he thought was needed. He stopped at the soft foods section. There was apple and pear sauce on the shelf with good nutrients for small children. He looked at Luke who was watching the vegetables get sprayed behind them. 

“I guess it’s time for some solid foods, little one. What do you think?” He waited for Luke to answer but the baby was too focused on the sprayer. “Well we can try it and see how it goes.” He replied and grabbed the containers from the shelf. 

They strolled through the markets, stopping every once and a while to look at the different objects. Luke happily pointed at shiny things or colours he recognized. 

“Gee!” He exclaimed pointing at a green dress. 

“That is green, what else do you see?” Obi-Wan asked as the baby went back to looking around. 

“Oh.” Luke replied in a sing-song voice. Obi-Wan followed his gaze to find a small orange plush porg sitting on a table with a price tag hanging from its neck. 

“Do you like that?” He asked and got a positive laugh from Luke. Obi-Wan picked up the plush and shook it making it rattle. Luke squealed in delight and clapped his fists together. He looked at the price tag and pulled out the credits in his pocket. He counted the amount and looked back at Luke’s big eyes. “I guess it’s your lucky day.” 

Obi-Wan opened the door and set Luke’s blanket on the ground. He carefully sat Luke down on the blanket and rattled his new toy. He placed the porg by Luke, and went to the cellar to put everything away. He turned on the lightbulb and put away all the food. As he was refilling the drinking water, he heard Luke yell frantically,

“Bah!”

“Bah!”

“BAH!”.

Obi-Wan frowned and went back up the ladder. “I’m coming, Luke.” He said as he opened the hatch. His eyes looked up to see what Luke was yelling at. 

Bail Organa was standing by the door with a grin on his face.

“Hello, old friend.” He said and Obi-Wan stared in shock. He quickly recovered and closed the cellar hatch. 

“Bail, what on earth are you doing here?” He said happily but still in surprised. Bail shifted nervously at the door looking around.

“They said a “Ben” Kenobi lived here.” Obi-Wan picked Luke up and motioned for Bail to sit down. They all sat down around the table and Bail set the box in his hands down. “And I assumed it was you, lucky guess really.” He added smiling at Luke.

“Yes, I’m afraid my life has shifted greatly.” They sat in silent, both seeming to understand the other. “What brings you out here? I wouldn’t say it’s the best vacation spot.” Bail laughed but shook his head. 

“I came here to bring you this.” He pushed the box over to Obi-Wan. It was a simple metal box shaped in the form of a jewelry holder. Obi-Wan ran his hand across the top, but didn’t open it. “I’m sorry it took so long, it’s any recovered possessions we assumed was yours or things you would want.” Obi-Wan nodded and gave him his thanks. Luke started softly crying and rejected his pacifier which meant only one thing. 

“I’m sorry, I think I need to put him down for a nap, it shouldn’t take long.” He apologized and Bail waved it off. 

“I know all about it.” He replied giving him an encouraging smile. Obi-Wan returned it and walked away to the bedroom. 

Bail was still sitting patiently at the table when Obi-Wan returned. He quickly asked Bail for tea before running down in the cellar. Obi-Wan filled a kettle with drinking water and walked back up. He turned on the stove and set the kettle down. He walked back over the table and sat down across from Bail. 

“You’ve done well Obi-...Ben.” He corrected looking around. “I can tell he’s happy here.” Obi-Wan nodded and looked at the box in front of him again. 

“I’ve done my best. And the girl?” Obi-Wan asked and Bail’s face lit up. 

“Leia? She’s great, she looks just like her mother.” 

“What’s she like?” Obi-Wan looked up at Bail with pure curiosity.

“She’s...independent, smart, and a fighter already.” Bail gave a small laugh before continuing, “She’s strong with the force, Ben. I just know it.” Obi-Wan had almost flinched. He had hoped the twins wouldn’t shine bright in the force, but he knew they would from the moment they were born. “The boy looks just like his father. I can’t imagine what you’re going through.” 

Obi-Wan looked away in thought, slightly tapping his fingers against the table. 

“I give myself things to do. The more I work the less I feel. I know it’s not healthy, but I need to be strong for him. I need to be better.” He explained ghosting his fingers across the latch. Bail sighed and let his hands rest on his lap. The kettle on the stove starting screaming and Obi-Wan ran towards it to remove it from the heat. He came back with two glasses and set them down on the table. 

“I’m sure you’re doing the best you can, and that’s all anyone can hope for.” Bail reassured and Obi-Wan smiled sadly before putting the box away. 

—

Bail only stayed for a few hours, and Obi-Wan watched him leave. The silence returned through the hut again and he ran a hand through his hair. 

He sat down on a chair and stared at the box. It mocked him in a way, a visual representation of the life he used to have. His curiosity was unfortunately stronger then his pride. 

He picked up the box and placed it on his lap. Carefully, he opened it to reveal sets of photos and small objects he use to have in his room. The Jedi didn’t own many possessions, but Bail managed to find quite a few. First he lifted up a military photo. It was of Cody in his armour. He was standing straight in a familiar pose holding his helmet under his arms. He had a stern expression but his eyes gleamed of hope. Underneath the photograph, typed in black was ‘Clone Marshal Commander Cody “CC-2224” of the 212th Attack Battalion. Commander of the Third Systems Army, 7th Sky Corps, and Ghost Company’. Obi-Wan set the picture on top of the bookshelf, staring at the familiar face. 

He found a few of Anakin’s possessions and decided to only take out what was his. 

He found a blue pendant necklace he immediately recognized as Satine’s. He held in his hands and brushed away the dust that had started to build. He felt sad staring at the blue diamond, it shouldn’t be in this box, it shouldn’t be here. Instead, it was given to him to waste away here until someone found it in the future. He swallowed away the emotion building up and placed the necklace in a small drawer. 

He looked back down and found another picture. This one was older and not in great condition. The background was blurry, but Obi-Wan was quick to make out what it was. There was Anakin, with his arms wrapped around Ahsoka and himself. They all had wide smiles on their faces, happily enjoying the moment. 

_ ~ “Hey, lets get our picture taken!” Ahsoka said skipping through the town. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and adjusted his robe.  _

_ “I agree, this success deserves a trophy.” Anakin added walking alongside Obi-Wan. They had just completed a mission and were waiting for their next orders. _

_ “I don’t see the need for a trophy, Anakin.” He had stated crossing his arms, though there was a small smile creeping onto his face.  _

_ “Master, everyone needs a trophy once in an while.” Anakin replied walking over. Obi-Wan hummed while giving Ahsoka a glance.  _

_ “Will you be satisfied with a picture, Ahsoka?” He asked the young Torguta. She shrugged while following Anakin’s lead towards the photographer. _

_ “I would very much be satisfied, Master Obi-Wan.” And with that, she grabbed his hand and jogged over to Anakin who was waiting for them.  _

_ “Finally made up your minds?” He smirked getting in the middle of them.  _

_“For the record, it was my idea.” Ahsoka stated looking at the camera. Obi-Wan laughed at the two of them and positioned himself beside Anakin._

_ The photographer looked at them and counted to 3. The flash went off and the picture was handed to Anakin. He had shoved it in his pocket and they moved on to join the rest.~ _

Obi-Wan had completely forgotten the photograph existed. 

He spent the rest of the evening watching Luke and sorting through the box. 

Luke tried to hold onto the table but fell over and stared at the ground in disgust. Obi-Wan gave him a reassuring tug through their bond and the boy’s face softened. Obi-Wan knelt down and held out his hands hoping Luke would crawl to him. Instead, Luke stared at him and resumed to what he was playing with. Obi-Wan sighed and walked over to Luke and picked him up, and then his blanket. He sat down in the chair and slowly rocked them back and forth. The baby’s eyes started drooping and a tiny yawn escaped him. It didn’t take long for Luke to fall asleep in his arms. 

—

Luke looked at the plastic spoon in Obi-Wan’s hand.He sat in his high-chair confused at what Obi-Wan was holding. He held out the applesauce in front of Luke’s lips but the boy didn’t open his mouth. 

“I know this is new, but it’s really good. And you trust me right?” He asked, but Luke still pouted with his bright pink lips. The sunrise was creeping through the windows and Obi-Wan was still half-asleep. He held the spoon close to Luke’s mouth, encouraging him to open. 

After a few seconds, Luke opened his mouth and sucked up the apple sauce.

“Yes, Luke!” He expressed happily, but it was short lived when Luke spit it back out. Obi-Wan slumped and wiped up the spit from his chin. 

“Bah.” He told him, which usually meant “Ben”. 

“Yes I see you spitting it all out.” He replied unfazed. 

“Me.” Luke ordered waiting for Obi-Wan to reply.

“You had milk last night. Now it’s applesauce.” He told him again switching the spoon to the other hand. 

“Me.” Obi-Wan groaned and put his head down on the table, which only seemed to excite Luke further.

Luke babbled on the floor swinging a pen around. Obi-Wan noticed and quickly exchanged the pen for a toy. 

“Where did you find this, little one?”

He asked returning the pen on the table. 

“Eee.” Luke answered like they were having a civilized conversation. Obi-Wan shook his head and continued putting a photograph in his new frame. 

“I wish I had a picture of you.” Obi-Wan told him truthfully. Luke looked up and him and held his toy in the air.

“Ayh” Luke blabbed back. Obi-Wan agreed and nailed the picture on the wall. 

He grabbed his journal and started writing his usual routine. Luke bounced on his lap and looked up at him. He pursed his lips together and stuck his tongue out creating a line of drool. Obi-Wan wiped it with his sleeve without looking away from his journal. Luke slapped his hand on the back of Obi-Wan’s and Obi-Wan lifted his free hand from the table and held Luke’s tiny one. 

“Almost done.” He told the baby who was clearly uninterested in the writing. 

He carried Luke outside and set the blanket down in a shady area. Luke seemed content to sit and shake his toys while Obi-Wan hung the clothes on the line. The wind whipped in his face, but Luke sighed in delight. Obi-Wan set up a chair beside the blanket and sat down to watch Luke. 

The boy looked back at him and smiled, the biggest, brightest smile Obi-Wan had ever seen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan :(
> 
> Luke :)
> 
> Obi-Wan :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is 18 months old now

Finding a routine kept getting easier the older Luke got. They sat in a racking chair before bed every night reading stories. He held up the book and waited for Luke to run his hands across the pages. He loved pointing out things he knew and tried to say the right words. Obi-Wan patiently waited for him and never rushed. 

“And what’s this?” He asked pointing to a page. Luke stared at it and blinked his long lashes, waiting to remember. 

“Cat.” He replied and Obi-Wan praised him. 

Luke would walk to the bedroom on his own while carrying his blanket around wherever he went. He stopped at his crib and waited for Obi-Wan to haul him in. It was decided that when Luke turned 2, he would share a bed with Obi-Wan. He had hoped to make enough credits for a bed of the boys own, but highly underestimated the expenses.

Obi-Wan adjusted the photograph of the two of them on his nightstand and turned off the lights. 

“Night-Night, Luke.” He said walking out.

“Nigh-Nigh!” The toddler yelled when Obi-Wan had left the room. 

Every morning they would go outside and enjoy the perfect temperature and go back inside when the suns would get too hot. 

Luke walked unsteadily beside Obi-Wan to the kitchen. Obi-Wan brought out a sippy cup and filled it with their drinking water. Luke grabbed the glass with both hands and took large sips before Obi-Wan told him to slow down. 

“Wada.” He told Obi-Wan when he took the glass away. The man brushed through the toddlers blonde curls while drinking his own glass of water.

“You had lots, little one.” He replied picking the boy up and walking them over to the table. 

“Mowe?” He asked watching Obi-Wan set colouring paper in front of him. 

“Later.” Obi-Wan replied and handed Luke colouring pencils so he could scribble on the cheap paper. Luke seemed satisfied with the answer and started frantically scribbling on the page. 

Obi-Wan was writing in his journal when he heard Luke dump the pencils on the ground. He sighed and placed the book down. When he got up to go to the table Luke was already on the ground playing with the pencils. Obi-Wan knelt down and started placing the pencils back into the bucket. 

“Did you push the bucket off the table?” He asked Luke watching the boy stand up. Obi-Wan held onto him and looked at Luke waiting for an answer. Luke shook his head aggressively and tried to sit back up on the chair. “Then how did it fall if you didn’t push it over?” Obi-Wan assisted him back on the chair still looking at the toddler. Luke shrugged and looked back at him innocently.

“I dunno.” He lied and tried to grab a pencil before Obi-Wan covered the bucket with his hand. Luke looked back up at him, clearly wanting a pencil. 

“Show me how it fell.” He was expecting Luke to admit to pushing it off, but instead the boy sighed and lifted his hand up. In front of his own eyes, Luke used the force to send the bucket flying off the table. 

Obi-Wan stared at the floor in shock while Luke wriggled out of the chair and walked over to pencils. 

—

“He just used to force like it was no big deal!” Obi-Wan explained to Beru sitting in her living room. They were both watching Luke play with the building blocks while visiting with one another. 

“Don’t force sensitives learn at a young age anyways?” She replied taking some fruit off the platter in front of them. 

“Yes, but that’s the thing, I haven’t taught him anything! I don’t know how!” He told her in horror watching Luke lift a block up to levitate in the air. Beru followed his gaze and looked impressed. 

“Ben, you taught a Padawan from scratch, this isn’t that different.” She said taking whatever Luke placed in her hands. 

“I failed the last time I taught someone.” He replied quieter, not taking his eyes off the boy. Beru gave him a look of sympathy before placing her hand on his. 

“You won’t fail this time.” She told him taking her hand back to rest on her lap. They sat in silence with the only noise of Luke talking to his toys. Beru looked back at him and gave Obi-Wan one of her signature smiles. “Why don’t you get some food from the markets and I can host dinner. Owen loves seeing Luke.” She added as Obi-Wan contemplated the idea. “I can watch Luke for now.” Obi-Wan laughed as they both stood up. 

“You are an angel.” He replied hugging her. 

Obi-Wan walked through the markets trying to find something enjoyable. He hadn’t found anything yet, and was mostly trying to impress Owen, again. He knew the farmer wasn’t exactly found of him, and he could only guess Beru told him about being a Jedi. With Owens obvious dislike for him, he did have a soft spot for Luke. He cared for Luke and the thought warmed Obi-Wan.

As he was looking at various assortments of food he heard a sound boom through the sky. He looked up and started listening for anything unusual. 

His head rumbled with whatever had entered Tatooine. He immediately tensed while the force spiked around him. 

There was a moment of silence as everyone froze around him. It lasted minutes until he heard the first scream. 

Obi-Wan ran towards the commotion, manoeuvring around the crowd. People were running away from the storm troopers that were marching through the village. They walked to a precise rhythm and expected anyone to move out of their way. However, they weren’t shooting anyone, just...scanning them. 

Scanning them for a force signature. 

Obi-Wan started backing away before running into a younger man in the crowd. 

“Where did the ship land!?” He asked desperately looking into the sky. The man looked surprised and confused before stuttering out words.

“I-I-I think someone said E-East of the village, but I don’t know for sure.” He replied and Obi-Wan’s heart dropped. The Lars’ was North-East from here. He frantically started looking towards the end of the village and then back at the man. 

“Thank you.” He breathed before running out of the village. 

He cursed as he ran towards the Lars’ hut. He was running faster then he ever had before, praying a mantra in his head. When he saw Luke playing outside with Beru he started screaming and motioning with his arms.

“GET LUKE INSIDE NOW, INSIDE.” Beru didn’t need to be told twice before she grabbed the child and ran inside. In the distance, he saw speeders racing towards the hut with storm troopers scanning the area. Obi-Wan stood still as the scanner reached him. He didn’t need to be told the storm troopers knew, they zipped towards him and jumped off loading their guns. 

“Traitor, Traitor, Traitor..” The clones repeated like a broken machine. They didn’t fire until Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber. 

He whirled and deflected any blasters that came for him. He was trying not to kill any of the clones, merely hurting them, but it was proving to be more difficult then he had hoped. He tried to deflect the shots to hit legs, or arms, forcing the soldiers to drop. 

The force was useful in many ways to detect danger, but when he felt hands clasp around his neck from behind him, it was a surprise. For a moment, he struggled against the grip, fighting to breathe and get free. He held onto the clones arms and yanked them down in an attempt to brake them, but the clone was much smarter then that. 

He turned around and faced the storm trooper that was still standing. There lay emotionless eyes behind the helmet and a wired brain. Obi-Wan would’ve felt sad if it were different circumstances. Obi-Wan used the force to grab the gun and the soldier twirled and back-kicked his hand to drop his own lightsaber. 

Obi-Wan gasped in pain, but didn’t have enough time to recover his fallen weapon. The trooper started fighting him in a well trained stance. It was no mystery that the fighter was experienced. Obi-Wan deflected the hits he could and tried to weaken the clone. 

He found it difficult to land any hits with the clones armour, and realized he was wearing no protection. He grimaced when he moved sharply, figuring out he might’ve broken a rib. He used the force to throw the storm trooper and the soldier landed on the ground with a thud. 

“I don’t want to hurt you, but I will.” He yelled trying to catch his breath. The helmet had flown off the clone in the fall and they took a moment to sit back up. The soldier pulled his hands up ready to continue fighting and when Obi-Wan saw the face, he was thrown off guard.

There stood in front of him, a set of brown eyes, short dark hair, and a long scar trailing down the side of his face. 

Cody.

Except it wasn’t his Cody, only a shell of the man he used to be. A fake, with a mind as empty as a dead mans eyes. He was breathing heavily through his nose and didn’t make a second thought to go after Obi-Wan again. 

“I am sorry, Cody.” Obi-Wan apologized as he punched him across the face. “I have failed you and countless other lives.” Cody made a noise of anger before charging into Obi-Wan again. He pulled Obi-Wan’s arm and twisted it causing for Obi-Wan to drop. 

“...Good Soldier...” the clone kept repeating like it was the only thing keeping him steady and alive. Obi-Wan fought harder to get up and sensed his strength getting weaker. 

Cody was stronger then he was, and they both knew it. 

The trooper took advantage of Obi-Wan’s state and struck him again. Obi-Wan coughed and wiped away the blood trickling down his face. He got up slower this time and held his arm around his abdomen. 

“You can strike me down, but you’ll never kill me.” He told Cody motioning to come at him again. Instead, Cody stayed still and looked at Obi-Wan. 

He thought maybe the clone remembered, even just for a second remembered who he was, but when the end of a gun made contact with his head from behind him, he knew it was an impossible idea. 

—

Beru opened the door when silence echoed through the air. She held a screaming toddler in her arms and desperately tried to calm him. 

She looked around and saw a vast desert with endless sands and a darkening sky. 

With Ben Kenobi nowhere to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff couldn’t last forever...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [WARNING]: Torture Cell; not a lot happens, but you can skip this chapter and still understand the rest of the story.

His head pounded and he grimaced with the oncoming migraine. He could hear an engine roar around him, which he could only assume was the ship that was escorting him to who knows where. He tried to open his eyes but the brightness stung and he felt too exhausted to keep trying.

He could hear the storm troopers muttering around him. They gave orders to each other and directions on where they were headed. Kenobi tried to listen in, but failed miserably with his lack of attention.

He fell in and out of consciousness, the ship lulling him back each time. He tried to make out his surroundings by blinking rapidly, but only caught flashes of white armour and flashing buttons. His stomach flipped when he had his eyes open for too long and he clenched his jaw shut. He had hoped the feeling would pass but it stayed, and the feeling in his head only worsened. 

His forehead felt hot against the cold metal. He had slumped over on the ground, even with his hands being tied over his head. Feeling leaked from his fingers as they stayed clasped to the wall. He would usually rely on the force to keep him upright, but he had a sneaking suspicion his cuffs did more then keep his hands tied up. 

He came back to his senses when he was picked up. The clone, he assumed was Cody, carried him down flights of stairs, but it was too dark to tell where he was. He could hear metal screeching and the rustle of chains on a wall. Cody placed him down and attached the chains to his force-suppressant cuffs. He felt a cold hand brush against his forehead and was soon met with silence. 

Kenobi tried to count the days, but after a while he lost track. Obi-Wan? No, Ben couldn’t stop thinking about Luke. Whenever he had thoughts, they were about the little boy’s face when Beru had picked him up. The terror, fear, and anxiety all mixed into his tiny features. He thought about what his favourite colour was now, it was always changing, and if he found anything new at the markets. Small thoughts seemed to keep him awake. 

A light creeped in the cell and Cody or “CC-2224” walked in with his plate of food and water. He wasn’t starving, but he wouldn’t say the meals were healthy either. The soldier slid the plate next to his knees and unclipped him from the wall. Ben sighed in relief and shook his hands to bring life back in them. 

“I must say Cody, this almost looks better then that meal you once made me during the war. Now, that was awful.” He looked up at the storm trooper but the clone didn’t even turn his head. Ben lifted up a piece of whatever was on his plate and regretfully took a bite. “You aren’t very talkative today.” He remarked wanting to get a reaction. Cody stayed still with a gun in his hands, not that he would ever use it on him. “A shame, I think you would have enjoyed this.” He added pushing away the plate of food. The clone looked down and grabbed the plate. He walked back to Ben and yanked his hands above his head. “There’s no need to be forceful.” Ben told him and the clone pulled at his wrists harder.

“Be quiet.” The soldier ordered and walked away closing the door behind him. 

The cell floor was always damp, and most times Ben would be disgusted, but his whole body felt hot. He moved to the other side and groaned when it didn’t help. He was thrown into a coughing fit and tried to sit back up, but failed. His lungs felt weak and his throat felt like it was being stabbed by push pins. It didn’t take an exam for him to understand he was ill. Most days, he wished he wouldn’t wake up, but he always did. He refused any food Cody gave him, but luckily he hadn’t lost too much weight. 

He tried to fall asleep, but was too distracted by his own wheezing. He felt like something was on top of him and he couldn’t breathe. 

The familiar sound of the door opening filled his ears and he didn’t need to move to know who it was. Cody stared down at him, and he could feel the small kick at his side. Cody knelt down and pushed his sweaty hair back from his forehead.The soldier felt his temperature, but neglected to say anything. He stood back up and Ben thought he was going to get help, but instead, the trooper grabbed his plate and left, assuming he wouldn’t eat anyways. 

He’d like to think that Luke was happy. The boy probably was. He would get the best care from Beru, that part he knew. He looked up at the ceiling, slowly watching it warp and move with his own eyes. It was most likely just hallucinations, but if he squinted hard enough, he could almost make out Luke. As if he just closed his eyes, he would be there. It was tempting to say the least. He wanted to bring himself to say something, but the words got lost in his head. The door opened again, and at this point, the noise was irritating. Still keeping his eyes on the ceiling, he felt a liquid go down his throat and a set of hands holding his chin up to swallow. He would laugh if he had the energy. It looks like his dear commander cared after all. 

—

Ben felt his nightmare grow stronger into his brain, like it had grown roots and he couldn’t get rid of it. 

_ I have failed you, Anakin. I have failed you.  _

_ Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil- _

_ From my point of view, the Jedi are evil. _

_ Well then you are lost! _

He woke up and gasped looking around him. Still the same cell, the same walls, and the same metal door. It almost came a relief to him if the silence wasn’t so deafening. 

He was underweight. If his wrists got any smaller he thought he might be able to slip out of the chains. 

The only way he could judge how much time he’d been in there was how long his hair was. It rested almost past his shoulders, thin and broken strands of matted hair. He wasn’t even sure if it was red anymore. The last time he had his hair this long, Anakin was still his Padawan. He had wanted to grow it out like Qui-Gon, but at the end of the day, he didn’t have the strength to look at himself in the mirror. 

He wanted to scream if he wasn’t so dehydrated. 

He looked back up at his chains and moved them to jingle. He pulled his hand down trying to slip free, but the metal just cut into his palm. He stopped moving when he heard heavy footsteps down the hall. He had memorized Cody’s footsteps long before Oder 66, and he was there, just accompanied by someone else. He heard mechanical wheezing and the sound of metal clashing together. The footsteps stopped in front of his cell, but Cody didn’t open the door.

“Who is in this cell?” The machine-like-being asked. Cody looked in and made eye contact with Ben but it didn’t linger.

“Just another pathetic life form, sir. Jasteral Mene.” He lied and that caught Ben’s attention. The taller man didn’t question him and instead barked orders to keep looking through the cells. When the footsteps disappeared, Cody opened up the door to bring Ben food. 

“It looks like you do have a soft spot for me, Cody.” He said and the clone struck him across the face. 

“Eat.” He ordered after un-clipping his chains. 

Ben did feel sorry for the soldier, there was a war in his head, split by two different people and he could only assume how confusing it was. 

“Why else would I still be alive?” He added but the clone kept silent. When he finished, Cody tied him up to the wall again and took back his tray. 

“After all, a good soldier follows his orders.” 

Cody left slamming the cell door.

Ben started talking to himself. He would have been embarrassed if he wasn’t so alone. 

“You would have liked Luke, Anakin. No...you would have loved him. He looks just like you.” He stared at the wall in front of him. It stayed silent, just wasting away with him. 

“Apparently the girl is just like you.” He added as if the wall would say something back. “I know, it’s crazy to think about another you. Mace would’ve lost his mind.” He laughed quietly at that and seemed to get back into reality. He opened his mouth to say more but reluctantly closed it when he saw his shadow on the wall disappear. They had turned off the outside lights, which was a shame, he loved playing with his shadow. 

He would repeat to himself over and over again ‘Dreams will pass in time, dreams will pass in time’, but every night he was plagued with the same terrors, the same voices, the same ending. 

Until one night, still locked away in a basement of a building he’s never seen, did he dream of something else. 

_ I think he’s searching for his former Master,  _

_ I’ve never seen such devotion in a droid before.  _

It wasn’t a voice Ben was familiar with, but it wasn’t a night terror. He felt relaxed when he woke up, if not a little confused. 

It must have been an vision, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t match up the voice. The trouble was, he didn’t know why the vision was important. 

—

He hadn’t gotten food in a long time. Water was supplied once in a while, just to keep him alive. He wondered where Cody was, it’s been a while since he last came. 

The door opened and Ben smiled waiting to see Cody again, but it wasn’t him. It was another storm trooper, this one with a knife in his hand. Ben squirmed in his spot and swallowed the rising bile in his throat.

“I don’t think you’re here to save me.” He said plainly as the trooper knelt down to him. 

“Where is the child.” The soldier ordered holding the knife against his throat. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He lied hissing as the blade touched his bare skin. 

“The child. Where is it.” The clone repeated with more venom in their words. It terrified Ben that they knew to interrogate him. This wasn’t a mistake, the Empire did everything with purpose. 

“I don’t know who you are referring too.” He replied breathing slowly as the blade was lifted off his skin. There wasn’t a lot of time to recover before the soldier unclipped one of his hands and held his palm. Ben swallowed thickly as the blade hovered over his tiny wrist. Another trooper stepped in and surveyed the situation. 

“Make him talk.” The other clone ordered and Ben’s blood ran cold. 

—

He smiled against the cold floor. He kept Luke safe, he did his job. His face was wet and the feeling in his arm had long passed. Shots were heard around the halls and it rang in his ears. ‘Another war’ he thought to himself but didn’t bother to do anything about it. He closed his eyes and listened to the voices outside.

“Get the one in this cell.” A clone, he presumed was ordering at a younger being, judging by the voices he heard. 

“I got it.” They replied and he faintly heard the metal door fall down beside him. The person knelt down and brushed his hair out of his face before dropping their weapon. “Oh my god.” 

And that was the last thing he heard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m surprised I’ve been so frequent with updates


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke’s age will be in the chapter

Ben woke up to blinding lights and the familiar touch of medical blankets. He looked around, and he recognized he wasn’t in a hospital, rather a ship. He was cleaned up and there was bacta patches on all of his cuts. He was finally connected with the force again, relaxed in its warm embrace. What came as a surprise was too very familiar force signatures coming from the cockpit. He tried to sit, slowly stretching his stiff limbs. The pilot swivelled in her chair and Ben breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Ahsoka.” He whispered and the young woman gave the controls to Rex before walking over to him and wrapping him in her arms. 

“It’s been a while, Master.” She replied and sat down in front of him. She was taller then he remembered and her features were sharper, more mature. 

“You look so grown up.” He told her placing his hand on her shoulder. She smiled and thanked him watching Rex turn on auto-pilot. The clone walked over and sat down next to Ahsoka exchanging greetings with him. “I thought I was never going to see either of you again.” He added sadly, combing through his hair. 

“I wish we hadn’t met like this.” Ahsoka admitted handing Ben a brush. “Had we not found you, I don’t think you would’ve made it. You’ve been asleep for a week.” She told him shifting uncomfortably. Ben looked down at himself noticing his still small frame, and longer hair. He felt fine, well-rested if anything. 

“Has it really been that long?” He asked himself and Rex must have heard because the man handed Ben a data-pad with the date in the corner. “I see.” Was all he could say as he ran his hand over the screen to turn it off. Shaking the thought of Luke’s lifeday being last month, he turned his attention back to where he was. “How did you find me?” He asked giving the device back to Rex. The pair looked at each other and started spluttering different stories before agreeing that Ahsoka should talk. 

“We kinda have a...team?” She supplied looking over at Rex. 

“I’d say so.” The man replied shrugging. Ahsoka shook her head and looked back at Ben.

“Anyways, a whole bunch of good people help rescue any prisoners or slaves of the empire. We usually send them to a rescue center or hospital, but I figured you wanted to be out of public eye, so we brought you on our ship.” She said as Ben nodded. 

“Thank you.” He told her trying to take off his bandages, but Ahsoka stopped him. 

“Leave them on for a couple more days, and they should be fully healed.” She instructed with a calm voice. 

“Of course.” He tried to smile, but judging by Rex’s face, he didn’t do so well. “I wish I could stay with you forever, but I’m afraid I want to go home.” Ahsoka didn’t look hurt, quite the contrary, she gave him understanding in those blue eyes. 

“It’s alright, we both have missions, and a need to be successful.” She told him not moving from her spot. He felt safe, enveloped in her signature. 

“You are a hero, Ahsoka, and I am very proud.” He had said those words before, but he truly meant it now. 

“I know.” She replied while handing over a nice shirt. He looked at it andfelt an idea spark. 

“Do you have scissors and needle and thread?” He asked and both Rex and Ahsoka gave him a confused look. “And is this shirt being gifted to me?” 

“We do, and yes.” Rex informed while getting up and handing over a supply kit. Obi-Wan started to cut up the shirt much to Ahsoka’s surprise. 

“We need to do a final exam on you before we set in co-ordinates but I think you should be fine to go.” She told Ben while checking his vitals. The Jedi nodded still cutting up the shirt. 

“Where to?” Rex asked Ben while sitting in the pilots seat. Ben looked up and smiled. 

“Tatooine.”

—

“Is that where you’ve been?” Ahsoka asked him as they sat together. 

“Yes, I’ve been living there as Ben Kenobi, with my ‘son’ Luke.” He informed her, now threading the needle through his work. Ben quickly took another bite of his ration bar.

“Luke?” She said and he nodded cutting the thread. Ahsoka contemplated before reaching an answer. “Oh, Anakin’s.” They sat in silence listening to the hum of the ship. “I never knew you could sew.” She said changing the topic of conversation. Ben looked up at her and smiled.

“I had to learn when we first moved to Tatooine. I didn’t have enough credits to supply Luke with clothes, so I made my own.” He told her almost finishing the small shirt in his hands.

“Is that what your making?” She asked looking at his creation. He nodded and tied a knot in the thread. 

“He turned 2 last month, I figured it was the least I could give him.” Ben tied his hair up, too annoyed at brushing it out of his face. Ahsoka wanted to ask many questions, they had the time, she just felt it wasn’t right. 

“You really care about him.” It was a statement more then anything else. Ben looked away and nervously laughed.

“I never stopped thinking about him the moment I woke up and he wasn’t there.” At this point, Rex was listening to him, but he didn’t really care. “I thought I was destined to be alone. The first time I held Luke, I was afraid. He was a burden, just another mission I had to complete. I loved him, I really did, but I was upset with myself. I believed that I didn’t deserve him, that I was unworthy of being responsible for a precious little human being.” He stopped and smiled, his eyes lost in memories. “But then, he said his first word. Do you know what it was?” He asked them and both shook their heads. “It was ‘Bah’. Which I later realized, was Ben. In that moment, I knew, that nothing in the world mattered more than that boy in my arms. I knew that a day wouldn’t go by that I wouldn’t stop thinking about him.” They sat stunned to silence as Ben finished the tiny shirt in his hands. 

“Anakin would be so proud.” Ahsoka stated taking the shirt in her hands. She set it down and picked up the scissors. “Now, do you want to do something about that hair?” She teased and Ben laughed taking the scissors. 

He walked away to the ‘fresher and cut off his hair to his usual length and trimmed his beard. He started to recognize himself in the mirror, aside from the grey hairs that were multiplying by his ears. 

He walked out in his freshly washed tunic and got a teasing ‘awe’ from Ahsoka. Oh how he missed her. 

“You look great, for an old man of course.” She said in her playful tone. 

“I’m 39, Ahsoka, not 50.” He reminded as he sat down behind the co-pilots chair. Rex remained quiet and Ben almost felt obligated to say something, instead, Rex beat him to it. 

“Is Cody still alive?” He asked plainly. Ben sighed and shook his head.

“I-I don’t know.” Rex nodded his head and returned to stare out into the abyss. “When I did see him, there was still Cody in there, somewhere.” He couldn’t tell if he was helping or making it worse at this point. 

“If it’s meant to be, we will cross paths with him again.” The ex-soldier said and Ben sent him a wave of comfort through the force. 

—

He had never thought he would be so happy to see the dry desert planet again. He was almost shaking when they landed. Ahsoka opened the doors and the two of them walked out. 

“You know the way from here?” She asked looking out at the village.

“I do, thank you.” He looked behind him before facing Ahsoka again. “I hope we will see each other again, whatever happens.” He added and she hugged him tightly. 

“May the force be with you, Master.” She told him trying to memorize what he looked like. 

“And with you.” He waved her goodbye and she disappeared into the ship. Ben smiled and started walking through the village, heading North-East like he had done a thousand times before. 

Beru was busy making supper on the stove while Owen had Luke on his lap. The toddler bounced up and down while holding his wooden speeder. Beru smiled as she walked over and set plates down on the table. When she reached over the table to adjust the cloth, she noticed a figure out the window, in a cream tunic and brown cloak. She dropped the cloth and squinted at the figure.

“Ben?” She asked herself, but the glimmer of red hair was the only answer she needed. She looked back at Owen with a grin on her face.

“Luke, it’s Ben!” She told him excitedly and the toddler immediately jumped off Owen’s lap. 

“Ben!? Ben!!” He yelled loudly trying to get out of the house. Beru opened the door for him and let the toddler run out. 

Ben started running when Luke jumped out of the house. He yelled Luke’s name and fell to his knees. The young boy jumped into his arms and he wrapped himself around his neck. Ben cried in relief as he rocked Luke back and forth. Beru and Owen stood by the door, watching happily. 

Ben let go of the embrace to get a good look at the boy. His blonde hair was thicker and was resting at his shoulders with more waves then ringlets. He was bigger and could pronounce his name properly. 

“Look at how big you are!” Ben told him excitedly, while wiping the tears off the young boy’s cheeks. Luke didn’t say anything and just smiled holding the sides of Ben’s face. Quickly, Ben grabbed the small shirt from his pocket and held it in front of Luke. “I got you something for your birthday when I was away.” The boy gasped before squealing in happiness. He wrapped Ben in another hug, barely able to contain his excitement. Ben stood up and held onto Luke’s hand while the toddler bounced up and down, happily skipping back to the house. 

“Ben! Ben! I sleep in big bed now!” Luke told him while swinging his arm back and forth. Ben laughed and ruffled his hair. When they reached the door, Beru game him a small hug and Owen nodded his head. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” Beru told him walking him inside. If they had noticed his weight, they didn’t say anything.

“I’m alright, I cannot begin to express my gratitude on what you’ve done for me.” He explained and she motioned for him to sit down. 

“It was the least we could do.” She replied smiling at Luke who ran to his blanket. The boy came back with an action figure and showed Ben with big eyes. 

“What do you have here?” He asked as Luke stood in front of him. In his chubby grip, he held an action figure of himself, or General Obi-Wan Kenobi, to be exact. 

“It’s Ben!” Luke told him climbing in his lap. Ben helped him and took the action figure into his own hands. 

“And where did you get this?” He asked the toddler, slightly playing with him. 

“Owen!” Luke replied resting his head against his chest. Ben looked up at Owen and mouthed a silent ‘thank you’. 

Beru finished setting up the table and invited him to stay, he hadn’t really eaten anything since he woke up and was grateful.

He felt welcomed in the small home, almost like he was part of the family. Luke thought so, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if this fits with Ahsoka and Rex’s timeline but oh well!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is 5 years old

Ben brought out his jar of savings, but didn’t count it. He just hoped it would be enough. Luke came running out of their room combing his hair. 

“Don’t run in the house.” Ben reminded him calmly, while bringing out his journal. He flipped to the right page and wrote ‘Luke’s first day of school’ at the top. The boy was practically shaking with excitement, or nerves...or both. 

“Should I tell the teacher I can write my own name??” He asked Ben with a large smile. Ben laughed and fixed his shirt collar. 

“Of course you can.” The boy jumped off the table chair and went to grab his bag. 

“I’ll tell my teacher I can draw you very well.” He added making his way out the door. 

“Did you brush you teeth?” Ben asked leaning against the countertop. Luke skidded to a halt and turned around. Ben watched the boy walk past him again but in the other direction. 

“I knew I was forgetting something.” Luke yelled from the bathroom and Ben gave him a look. The young boy smiled after he was done, showing off his small baby teeth. 

“Perfect.” Ben remarked as he opened the door. He held out his hand and the boy took it as they walked back to the village. 

“I’m going to make lots of friends.” Luke said matter-of-factly. 

“As long are your polite and..?” He looked at Luke and the boy stopped to think of a word. 

“Nice?” He guessed and Ben praised him. They walked through the village, waving to anyone who smiled. 

“Now, do you remember the rules?” Ben asked as they started in the school’s direction. Luke leaned heavily on him and swayed his arm around. 

“Um...don’t use the force.” 

“And?”

“You’re my ‘dad’.” 

“That’s right. You’ll do just fine, little one.” He said as they made it to the school. A woman, he assumed was the teacher, was watching a group of kids running in and out of the school. The ages varied, but Ben could spot out a few kids Luke’s age. He bent down to Luke’s level and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “I love you, and I’ll be here to pick you up at the end of the day, okay?” 

“Okay. Love you too Be-...Dad.” Luke replied proudly. Ben gave him a thumbs up and let him run off with everyone else.

Ben walked through the village desperately needing a job. Half of one school year cost him all of his savings. He walked into a market and asked if they were hiring, but they said no.

He spend the whole day doing just that. 

Shop after shop, building after building. He was going to give up, but then he saw a medical supplies tent. An older woman was setting up her new shop to sell equipment. Ben smiled at the familiar face and walked over to her. 

“Nurse Methina, how lovely to see you again.” He greeted giving her a small bow. The woman looked at his face until she could place his name. 

“Oh! Ben Kenobi.” She figured out immediately letting him come inside. “I remember you.” She stated walking behind the counter. “You look wonderful.” 

Ben blushed and gave her his appreciation. “Are you new to this village?” He asked helping her unpack her things. 

“I just moved here. If I had known this was your village, I would have found you sooner.” She said giving Ben an item to place on the top shelf. “How’s your son doing, I can’t seem to remember his name.” 

“Luke?” She nodded. “It’s his first day of school today actually.” He replied and she gasped grinning widely. 

“They grow up so fast.” She admitted bittersweetly. 

“That they do.” She thanked him for taking the box and placing it behind him. 

“What are you doing all the way out here? The school isn’t in this direction.” She asked inviting him to sit. 

“I am looking for a job. I need the money to pay for Luke’s schooling. Haven’t had much luck so far.” He replied looking around. Methina crossed her arms and smiled.

“Well, I am looking for a hand around here.” She suggested and Ben stopped, now looking her way.

“I’m afraid I could only work school hours.” He told her and she shook her head.

“That doesn’t matter, as long as I could get some help. Are you familiar with medical supplies?” She asked handing him a syringe. 

“I helped out in the war.” It wasn’t a complete lie, but she already knew he was a Jedi, so lying wouldn’t change anything. 

“Then you pass my interview. We have a couple of more hours until the school day ends, why don’t you help me unpack more boxes?” Ben nodded and took of his bag to start the work. 

—

Luke looked around at the children colouring. He sat by himself at a table, occasionally looking around. He didn’t know school was this lonely. Once he finished colouring what the teacher told him, he took matters into his own hands and got up from the table to sit somewhere else.

He decided to stay away from the big kids and people in large groups. He finally set eyes on a young boy, with dark curls and blue eyes. He was human just like he was, and was also sitting alone at a table. Luke brought his paper over and sat down across from the boy. 

“Hi.” He said holding his hand out. “I’m Luke Kenobi”. The young boy looked up, but his gaze didn’t stay.

“Ryne.” The boy replied ignoring Luke’s hand. Luke frowned but didn’t move. 

“What are you drawing?” He asked looking at Ryne’s paper. He looked back up at Luke and showed him his drawing. It was of the two suns and a creature he didn’t recognize. 

“What are you drawing?” Ryne asked back. Luke smiled and lifted up his paper. 

“This is my dad, and that’s me, oh, and also that’s my home.” Luke pointed out to different things on his paper watching for the boys reaction. Ryne shifted in his seat, but he looked more interested. 

“You’re really good at colouring.” Ryne stated looking over at Luke. 

“Thanks! My dad says I’m the best in the whole galaxy.” 

“Does he really?”

“No, but he might one day.” Luke added and the boy smiled. They sat in comfortable silence, the only sound being the kids around them. 

“How old are you?” Ryne finally asked finishing his colouring.

“I’m five.” Luke replied happily printing his name. 

“Oh, I’m six.” He replied standing up. Luke joined him and they set out to the teachers desk to hand in their work. 

When they had outside time Luke sat with Ryne on the ground watching everyone play. 

“What’s your favourite thing to do?” Ryne asked him playing with the sand. Luke attempted to make a sandcastle but frowned when it didn’t stay upright. 

“Probably walking to the village.” He replied attempting his sandcastle again. 

“You don’t live here?” He said in shock. Luke shrugged and gave up with his sandcastle. “Where do you live?”

“I don’t know.” Ryne accepted the answer and moved on. 

“I think the sand needs to be wet to stay in a castle.” Ryne added looking at the spot where Luke was playing in. Luke nodded and accepted his castles fate. 

“Hometime!” Their Twi’lek teacher announced. Luke and Ryne looked up at the parents gathered by the door, waving to their kids. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Luke.” Ryne told him before running off to his parent. 

Ben quickly noticed Luke running up to him. The boy collided into his legs and looked up with a big smile. Ben combed through the hair and held out his hand. Luke grabbed onto it and they started walking back. 

“What did you do at school?” Ben asked him and Luke started talking all about his day. 

“I even made a new friend.” He told him happily and Ben hummed in response. 

He listened to Luke the whole way home with a smile on his face. 

“What story will it be tonight?” Ben asked as Luke climbed onto their bed. Ben grabbed the blanket from his hand and waited for Luke to snuggle close to him. “How about the one where your dad and I fought General Grievous?” Luke nodded and closed his eyes. “Where to begin... well, at first we got trapped in the ray shields and we didn’t know how to escape. We were sitting ducks on a ship that wasn’t ours,” Luke yawned and closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep to Ben’s voice. 

—

Luke sat next to Ryne during lunch, both getting to know each other.

“I have 3 older sisters and 1 older brother.” Ryne informed Luke while taking a bite out of his snack. 

“I have 1 sister, but I’ve never met her. Maybe one day.” Luke told him looking out at the crowd of people. “She’s the same age as me.” He added looking over at Ryne.

“I wish I had a sibling my age.” He admitted. 

A group of older kids suddenly walked up to their table. Luke tensed, but didn’t say anything. An older boy, looked over at Ryne and held up a bag. 

“Your sandwich looks pretty good, wanna trade?” He asked and a few kids snickered behind him. Luke frowned but waited for Ryne’s answer. The boy didn’t look he wanted to trade his sandwich, but he seemed too scared to say no. Ryne handed over his lunch and was traded with the bag. The older kids walked away all laughing and high-fiving each other. 

“The bags empty.” Ryne realized and Luke’s heart sank. They sat in silence before Luke handed over half of his own lunch. 

“Here, I’m not that hungry today.” Luke told him, slightly lying. Ryne’s face lit up and it was all worth it. 

—

Luke sat at the table and starting drinking his blue milk. Ben told him to slow down as usual and he obeyed. 

“I want Ryne to come over. To our house!” Luke stated moving his fork around his plate.

“Ryne? Is this your friend from school?” Ben asked while giving him a look to stop playing with his food. 

“Yep! I sit with him every day.” Luke replied frowning at the green bean on his plate. “Can I, Ben?” Ben sighed and put his fork down. 

“I’ll have to meet with his parents first, but I’m sure we can arrange something.” He stated and Luke cheered. 

It only took 3 play dates for them to become best friends. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is 7 years old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I fixed Birthday to lifeday

Ben was unfortunately familiar with migraines. They were more consistent during the war, but he usually took medication and the day off. Today, he did not have medication, nor the time for a day off. 

Luke didn’t have school today and he didn’t have work. It was some sort of local holiday they didn’t celebrate. Luke sat on the floor playing with his toys, hitting them together making a clanking noise. Ben leaned against the counter and tried to drink water, ignoring the sounds around him.

He tried to watch Luke as long as he could before he needed to lie down in the dark. He fell into his bed and immediately closed his eyes wishing he could fall asleep faster. 

Luke looked up at the closed bedroom door and stopped playing.He got up quietly and opened the door. Ben was sleeping in pitch black, his breathing uneven. Luke closed the door and walked over to the bed. Ben opened one eye to find Luke staring at him unsure of what to do. 

“Are you sick?” He asked after a long stretch of silence. Ben sighed and lifted his hand out. Luke took it hesitantly offering a small warmth of comfort in the force. 

“Just for a little while.” Ben inhaled sharply adjusting his head. “Be good, okay?” He asked and Luke gave him a reassuring smile. The young boy stepped out of the room and closed the door gently. 

He could be good. He did it all the time, well, most of the time. 

Luke wandered to the kitchen and decided to make Ben tea, it was his favourite drink. He opened up the pots and pans and tried to reach the kettle. He accidentally moved too fast and all the pots fell to the ground smashing against each other. Luke froze and waited to see if Ben noticed. There wasn’t any other sounds so he continued to take the kettle down to the cellar.

He opened up the doors with the force like Ben taught him and climbed down the ladder. He filled the kettle up with water and hauled it back up. 

Luke realized he didn’t know how to use the stove. Ben always made tea on the stove, so instead, he took the kettle outside and placed it in the warm sands. He waited patiently watching the wind blow sand everywhere. Once he thought the kettle was warm enough, he picked it up and ran back to the kitchen. The door closed behind him in a swift motion as he set the kettle on the table. 

Luke climbed onto the countertop and started looking through all of their spices. He didn’t know which spice Ben liked the best so he decided a bit of everything. He threw in salt, pepper, and anything with a colourful lid. When he was satisfied with his creation he poured it into a cup and walked back to the bedroom. 

Ben sensed Luke come in and he slowly sat up, his sandy copper hair askew. Luke walked over to him carefully with the cup in his hands and gave it to him.

“What do you have here?” Ben asked taking the cup. 

“I made tea for you.” He replied and Ben covered his mouth at the disaster Luke called ‘tea’. He sighed and stopped looking at it, afraid he would get more nauseous if he kept it in his hand. Luke waited for him to take a sip and instead, he placed the cup down and rubbed his face. 

“I wouldn’t exactly call this tea, darling.” He replied getting out of bed. Luke looked down and muttered a near-silent ‘oh’ before Ben motioned for him to follow. 

Luke walked slowly beside Ben who took the the kettle off the table and dumped his tea down the drain. He started washing the kettle out and handed it back to Luke.

“I wanted to make you something.” Luke justified taking the kettle again.

“I know you did, and it’s the thought that counts.” He replied as Luke scurried off to the cellar. The small boy came back and gave the kettle to Ben. He set it on the stove and Luke watched as he heated up the kettle waiting for the scream. When the water was done, Ben took the kettle off and poured the water into two cups. “Now, the tea bags are on the top shelf, that’s what makes the water taste good.” He informed Luke setting the cups on the table. 

“Can I drink it now?” He asked looking at the water change colour. 

“Not yet. It usually takes a minute, and besides it’s too hot.” Ben told him sitting beside Luke at the table. After they waited, Ben took out the tea bags and instructed Luke to blow at the water. “Take tiny sips, you don’t want to hurt yourself.” Ben warned as Luke sipped from the cup. The boy made a disgusted face and put the cup back down.

“I didn’t think I like tea.” He admitted and Ben lightly chuckled. 

—

Ryne looked over at Luke’s paper, and then back at his own.

“I don’t think you spelled ‘clean’ right.” He told him. Luke looked up at him and Ryne showed him his own spelling. Luke groaned knowing he was right and erased the word ‘cleen’ off his paper. 

“The test is tomorrow.” Luke said forcefully erasing his mistakes.

“It could be worse.” Ryne reminded motioning towards the big kids. “Have you seen their work? It’s impossible.” Luke sighed but didn’t argue. “Have you finished your project?” Ryne asked handing in his work. 

Luke hadn’t even started. It was a simple assignment talking about what you got from your parents. He wanted to do it on his actual parents, but Ben said that it was too dangerous to talk about his parents to other people. The only person left was Ben, and well, Ben was just Ben. 

Beru looked at Luke after he explained the situation with a thoughtful expression. 

“That does sound like a problem.” She added taking a sip of her drink. Luke had his head in his hands as his empty paper stared back at him. 

“It’s worth marks, Auntie Beru. I can’t mess up.” He exclaimed near tears. Beru sighed and sat down next to him taking his paper. 

“Do you consider Ben to be your parent?” She asked and Luke looked up at her with wide eyes.

“Of course I do! He’s Ben.” He replied not sure where she was going. 

“Well,” she stopped to think and rested her hand on her chin. “What you receive from your parents doesn’t have to be if you have your fathers hair, or mothers nose.” She booped him and he giggled. “It can be what you learn, what you like, all based on your personality.” She explained giving him his paper back. “You are so much like Ben in so many ways. His teachings and your memories shape who you are.” She finished looking out the window to see nothing but desert. Her gaze travelled back to Luke and she smiled. “Now, lets finish this assignment.” Luke looked down at the ground and nodded his head in understanding. 

The next day, Luke handed in his paper and got 100%. 

—

Ben turned 45 today. He looked at his reflection noticing the creases around his eyes and the white strands of hair peppering his head. They were already home from the village trying to find a good way to spend the evening. They sat on the floor, looking through the photos Ben had stored away. 

“I’m a little older than you in this picture.” Ben told him pointing towards a picture of Qui-Gon and himself. He was 13 and that day he was picked by Master Jinn to become his Padawan learner. 

“You look super tiny.” Luke told him with a big smile. 

“Master Qui-Gon was very tall.” He replied flipping the page. 

“Who’s that?” Luke looked down at a picture of young Obi-Wan in his early 20’s. He stood beside Qui-Gon with rosy cheeks and bright eyes. Next to Obi-Wan, was a young woman his age. She had long blonde hair in loose curls and a stunning smile. Ben looked at the photo sadly, lightly pulling it out to get a closer look. 

“That’s Satine, she used to be a very good friend of mine.” He told Luke as the boy looked at the picture himself. 

_~ Satine held his hand as they ran through the halls._

_ “This way!” She whispered with excitement. Obi-Wan smiled as he followed her, both racing through the building.  _

_ “I-I don’t think we’re supposed to be her-“ Obi-Wan started nervously looking around. Satine cut him off and giggled as she opened the door.  _

_ “No one will know we were even here.” She reassured him. Her dress flowed, streaming like water through a fountain.  _

_Obi-Wan followed her and gasped at the sight. It was a ballroom, with golden chandeliers hanging from the tall ceiling. The wood archways were sculpted in refined detail. “Usually, big events are held here, celebrations that go on for days on end.” She explained walking him through. “How I always dreamed of dancing here, even though this room isn’t used very much anymore.” She stated with big dreams colouring her eyes._

_ “It’s beautiful.” He replied not being able to look away. Satine smiled and talked about the history behind each painting that hung, and marvelled at the beauty of the ceiling.  _

_ Suddenly they heard footsteps and they both froze. “Someone’s coming.” Satine whispered and she grabbed Obi-Wan’s hand again to run. They sprinted down the hallways trying to contain their laughter. They stopped for a breath and hid behind a wall, covering their lips as if that would keep them silent. Once they thought the coast was clear, Satine brought Obi-Wan out of the building and into a garden.  _

_ There were fairy lights decorating the pathway and the moonlight gave everything a blue glow. They could hear music playing from somewhere far away, echoing through the air. As they caught their breath, Obi-Wan held out his hand. Satine smiled but her eyes held confusion. Obi-Wan placed his other hand on her hip and hesitantly, she followed his lead.  _

_ He spun her slowly to the music and they danced together, too caught up in each other to know if the song had changed.  _

_ He can’t remember exactly what happened after that, but her face will forever be burned into his memory. ~ _

“Look it’s my dad!” Luke said and Ben came back to reality. The boy was looking at a picture of Anakin in his pre-teen years and Ben flipped the page again.

“That is your dad, and I think I have a picture of your mother.” He replied looking through the book. 

Luke wanted to make a cake for Ben’s lifeday, but if he was being honest, he didn’t know how. Instead, they made exactly what Ben was good at, simple cookies. Luke had been excited to eat something unhealthy the whole week. The boy put the chunks of chocolate into the batter and helped Ben stir. Once they put the pan in the oven, Luke went to finish his homework. 

It wasn’t everyday they sat outside eating cookies as the suns went down. 

Luke leaned into Ben watching the sky turn into a warm painting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll try to get more chapters written :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke is 10 years old

Ben stared at the storage room. There wasn’t a whole lot stored there in the first place. He moved boxes and filtered through things they didn’t need anymore. He sold all of Luke’s infant items and had saved all of his extra credits in his jar. He smiled at the savings and re-counted them, he had enough for another bed. He kept organizing as Luke slept over at Ryne’s. He hoped it would be a surprise by the time he would have to pick up Luke. 

He made his way to the village and picked out a bed that would still fit Luke after he was grown. He payed for it to be delivered to the house and reassured the employee he could carry it inside himself. Once the employee left, he used the force and levitated it through to the storage room that he had cleaned out. 

He placed new sheets on the bed and folded Luke’s blanket keeping everything neat. He started placing all of Luke’s items in the room and even included a bookshelf from the living room. Once he was satisfied with the room, he went to his bedroom to read his book. 

Work seemed to drag out, mostly due to his excitement. He finished his tasks quickly and started doing extra around the building. Methina kindly let him off his shift early even though it wasn’t his intention. 

Ben waited for classes to be dismissed like he did every school day. He saw kids come out all happily chatting with each other as he looked for Luke. He knew the boy wasn’t as excited to see him as he once was, but it usually didn’t take this long. When the crowd thinned out and Luke still wasn’t seen, Ben walked over to the young teacher. 

“Oh! Mr. Kenobi, I didn’t think you would be here.” She said nervously with a smile. Ben cocked an eyebrow and looked behind her.

“Have you seen Luke? I didn’t see him.” He replied calmly. The teacher looked horrified as she cleared her throat. 

“Luke told me you were taking him home early today. He left before his last class.” Ben’s stomach dropped, but he didn’t let it show on his face. 

“Thank you for telling me this.” He muttered desperately wanted to sprint away. Instead, he started to walk calmly back when the young blonde boy came running towards him from the village. 

“I’m here! I’m here.” He said as he ran up towards Ben. Luke had a black eye and his head was...bleeding. 

“What happened!?” Ben asked, now more frustrated then mad. Luke shook his head and started walking in the right direction.

“Let’s just go.” He said and only the urgency in his voice got Ben walking with him. 

They were both quiet on the way home and Ben tried to release his emotions into the force. He instructed Luke to sit on the countertop and not move. He came back with medical supplies and started dabbing at Luke’s head. 

The boy hissed as he started cleaning the wound, gingerly washing it out of his hair. Luke looked around avoiding eye contact as Ben gave him a cold rag for his eye. 

“Are you going to tell me what happened or are you going to be quiet for the rest of the day?” Ben stated slowly rubbing at the cut. Luke tensed and tapped his fingers on the counter top. Ben waited, ever as patient until Luke quietly whispered.

“I got into a fight.” He said shamefully with his head down. Ben stopped and looked down at Luke. There were many reactions he could have given, but decided it wasn’t worth the hurt.

“Why?” Luke looked up but still couldn’t look at Ben. 

“The older kids were being mean to the younger ones. They were teasing a little girl and I told them to stop.” He admitted and Ben tilted his face so he could see Luke’s eyes. “They told me they wouldn’t stop until I could prove I was stronger then them.” Ben listened carefully, and started rubbing slow circles into Luke’s back, encouraging him to continue. “I knew if I would have used the force, I would have beat them, I would have proved I was stronger and they would have left the kids alone.” 

“And you didn’t?” Ben asked feeling a swell of proudness. Luke shook his head. 

“I knew it would put you in danger. So I let them win.” He finished and waited for Ben to yell at him, to give a lecture, anything. But instead, the Jedi just wrapped his arms around his small frame. Luke was taken aback, but accepted the hug anyways. 

“You aren’t mad?” He asked watching Ben’s face. 

“I’m a little upset, but I’m not mad.” He admitted with a small smile. “Now, go unpack your bag in your room.” Luke nodded, hopped off the counter and grabbed his school bag. He started walking towards their shared bedroom until Ben put his hands on his shoulders and directed him to another room. Luke looked confused before Ben opened the door. “I thought you could use your own room.” He replied and watched Luke’s face brighten. He walked in and looked around with a permanent grin on his face. 

“This is mine?” He asked astonished. Ben nodded and Luke ran into him with another hug. “Thank you thank you thank you thank you.” He repeated into Ben’s tunic. 

“It’s all yours if you promise to not skip school, and to stop giving me white hairs.” He replied lovingly. Luke nodded his head even though they both knew he wouldn’t keep it. 

—

It wasn’t often they ate out, but Luke wanted to take Ben somewhere. He only had a few credits from when he had helped out with the decorations for the town’s annual celebration. He had wanted to spend his credits on the new mechanics set he had his eyes on for a while, but decided that if anyone deserved his credits, it was Ben. 

They walked to the village as Ben tried to figure out where they were going. 

“I don’t see how this is necessary.” He stated as Luke happily walked beside him. The suns had started to set and the night would soon follow.

“It’s a surprise, Ben, and it is necessary.” Luke replied as they stopped at a local restaurant. Ben looked at it curiously and then back at Luke. “Don’t you trust me?” Luke asked already knowing the answer. Ben sighed but reluctantly followed him in. 

It was a small cafe with less then 10 people inside. The walls were outdated and the staff was small. They sat down at a table and Luke picked up a menu. 

“We came all this way...to eat out?” Ben asked as Luke sat down. The boy opened the menu to read the options like he was already an adult. 

“I saved up my credits and I wanted to do something for you.” He said and Ben quietly laughed. He smiled at the young boy and felt the kindness roll off of him in steady waves. 

“You didn’t have to do this.” He stated but Luke shrugged. 

“I wanted to.” Luke gave the menu to Ben and he mentally noted the cheapest meal. 

“Have you decided?” He asked Luke as the boy scanned the kids section. 

“I don’t really know what any of this is.” He admitted trying not to swing his legs under the table. He passed the menu back to Ben to look for him. He hummed and read the options that were available. 

“I think you’ll like this.” He replied pointing to a kids meal. Luke took it into consideration before deciding to try it. 

The waitress came and they ordered quickly. She brought them both cold water with little ice cubes floating on the top. Luke stirred his straw and found entertainment with moving the ice cubes around. 

“Did you used to eat out with my dad a lot?” He asked taking a sip of his water. Ben tilted his head to recall all of the times he spent eating out with Anakin. 

“We used to eat together all the time, but, once in a while, I’d take him out to my favourite restaurant. It was back on Coruscant, and I’d always take him on special occasions.” He explained and Luke smiled. “The food there was my favourite. Qui-Gon used to take me as a little boy, so it only felt right to take your father.”

_ ~ “Where are we going, Master?” Obi-Wan asked as they walked through the lower levels of Coruscant. It had been almost 3 months since Obi-Wan was chosen by Master Jinn. The tall Jedi put a steady hand on his shoulder as they made it to a restaurant.  _

_ “My young Padawan, sometimes asking questions is far too complicated than just trusting.” Qui-Gon informed as they entered through the doors. Obi-Wan looked around until a tall Besalisk walked towards them.  _

_ “Qui-Gon!” He bellowed and Obi-Wan immediately hid behind his Masters sleeve.  _

_“Dex! How lovely to see you my friend.” Qui-Gon replied with a big smile. Obi-Wan looked up at his Master in confusion before Qui-Gon slowly eased him away from his hiding position. The Besalisk looked at Obi-Wan and smiled warmly._

_ “Now who do we have here?” Dex asked wiping the grease off of his hands and onto his apron. Obi-Wan suddenly felt shy and had hoped Qui-Gon noticed. His Master, ever so sharp, wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  _

_“This is my new Padawan learner, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan, this is Dex.” His Master supplied and Obi-Wan held out his hand. Dex gently shook it back aware of how small Obi-Wan’s hand was._

_ “It’s nice to meet ya, Obi-Wan.” He replied as Qui-Gon led the way to an unoccupied table. ~ _

Their food came to them after they waited for a while and Luke looked displeased with his. He had purple sauce and different fruits all mixed into a bowl. 

“Why does this look weird?” He asked taking his spoon and rummaging though his meal. Ben looked over and pointed to a fruit with his fork.

“You like those.” He stated and picked it up with his fork. Luke took a bite and shrugged. 

“It’s not bad.” He admitted and started picking out the things he recognized. 

Once they were finished, the waitress came by and went to get their check. Ben looked over at Luke while he was counting his credits. 

“Why don’t you go to the bathroom while we wait?” Ben suggested. “This might take a while.” Luke nodded and scooped up his money from the table and walked away. The waitress came back and handed him the piece of paper, impatiently waiting for him to pay. Ben pulled out the right amount of credits from his pocket and smiled as she took the credits and left. 

Luke came back and Ben stood up beside him. “Don’t we have to pay still?” He asked looking at the table. Ben shrugged.

“Someone must’ve payed for us.” He lied and they started walking to the exit. 

“Why would someone do that?” Luke said still skeptical. Ben placed a hand on his shoulder and guided him out the doors.

“The force works in mysterious ways.” He replied and together they walked back home with Ben’s travel lantern lighting up the way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is 13 years old
> 
> I am still imagining Ben being played by Ewan McGregor, but this is the last chapter for that I think. (Not the last chapter overall!)

Luke walked into school for the new day with lots of excitement, but as soon as he looked around, his happiness plummeted. He didn’t recognize anyone his age and there were only a few girls older than him. He was small for his age, but he still towered over the majority of the class. 

Luke felt out of place and nervously kept fixing his hair, as if it would make him stand out less. 

He sat down with the two older girls, making sure to keep his distance. They were both smart and clearly working on problems he couldn’t solve. One girl looked over at him as he avoided eye contact with the stares he knew he was getting. 

“Most people drop out by now.” The girl stated and Luke turned his head to her. 

“Why?” He asked and regretted it as soon as it left his mouth. The girl looked over at her friend and shrugged. 

“They start working for their parents, start farming, stuff like that.” She finished continuing her work. Luke looked at his page the teacher had given him and decided to leave it blank. 

He had figured Ryne would have continued school. 

Luke walked up to the teacher and waited for her to lift her head from grading. 

“What did you need, Luke?” She asked after she finished a section on her paper. 

“I was wondering if Ryne was signed up for this year?” He asked but didn’t miss the slight twitch in his teachers eye. She avoided eye contact and stacked papers on her desk. 

“He is not continuing his education.” She stated plainly and Luke crossed his arms disappointed. 

“I guess I’ll just have to go see him myself,” he started but the teacher grabbed his wrist. He stopped in shock but she let go and sat back down. 

“I don’t think that would be a good idea.” She replied keeping a straight face. Luke’s face burned hot with frustration but he stayed put.

“Why not?” He asked biting down on his tongue. The teacher sighed and contemplated her next words wisely. She motioned for him to come closer and laced her fingers together.

“I’m only telling you this because I know you two were close.” Luke started to open his mouth, but she stopped him and continued. “His parents died a few months ago and he was sold into slavery along with his siblings. They’ve been relocated to another planet.” She muttered under her breath. Luke could feel this throat closing up, but his face remained the same. “I’m so sorry.” Luke didn’t even have time to hand in his work before he was out the door. 

—

Ben sat with his hand on his forehead while standing with his other co-worker. He crossed his arms and looked around the shop. 

“When did it happen?” He asked the co-worker, and she followed his gaze.

“Last night, peacefully.” She replied and he nodded trying to sort out his thoughts. “Everything will be shut down by the end of the day.” She added watching Ben closely. 

“And what will happen then?” He knew what would follow, he just felt as if he needed the confirmation. Ben pulled out a sign from behind him and started writing in big bold letters ‘Closed’, in basic. 

“Find another job.” She supplied writing the same thing in another common language. Ben looked over at her but didn’t let it linger. 

“I’ll help pack everything up, it’s the least I could do for her.” He told his co-worker. The name ‘Methina’, stayed heavy on his tongue. 

“Of course.” She answered following the exact same steps as he was taking. 

—

Luke walked himself home, angrily throwing his bag down. This was the first day Ben had let him walk to school by himself and he was glad he didn’t have to finish the rest of the school day because of it. 

He walked into his room and picked up his screwdriver, slowly working away with spare parts. He got lost in his thoughts when he heard the door open. He turned around and was faced with Ben, a confused expression painted his face. They stared at each other in silence before Ben finally waved his hand towards the mess of tools. Luke thought he was going to complain about the mess, but the old man surprised him once again. 

“You’re home early.” He stated still standing by the door. Luke rolled his eyes and turned back around. Ben was not new to teenagers, but it had been a long time since he lived with one. Luke didn’t reply and Ben left him alone and figured to make tea. 

Ben had almost forgot about earlier as he quietly mediated, that is until Luke stormed out of his room. He stood in front of Ben, as stiff as a board with a concerning look to his face. Ben opened one eye and looked at Luke practically feeling the emotions from him. 

“I want to drop out of school.” Luke told him. 

That got his attention. Ben flew out of mediation and stood up in surprise.

“Why on earth would you want to do that?” He argued, confused at Luke’s sudden disinterest. This morning the boy was so excited to go to school.

“I don’t want to. No one else my age is going anymore.” He added lying a tad bit. 

“Education is still important.” Ben reasoned back as he crossed his arms. 

“Not if I don’t want to be a teacher or something. Besides, I could start working, make a name for myself, become a Jedi!” He all but yelled. Ben stood in shock and was reeling for words to say. 

“The Jedi don’t exist. There is no more Jedi.” He explained, his patience slowly leaving him. 

“That’s why you need to train me! So I can become a Jedi, just like my father before me!” He pleaded with a hint of excitement. 

“You’re too young.” Ben concluded already finished with the conversation. Luke frowned but kept his stance clear.

“Most Padawans were 13, my dad was 9!” Luke reasoned back, clearly offended. Ben sighed and sat down.

“They were too young.” He repeated and Luke went to argue again before Ben continued first. “The Jedi were flawed.” He admitted keeping Luke’s gaze. “They sent innocent children to war!” He explained, but Luke shook his head. 

“What are you afraid of?” He challenged back. Ben was caught of guard, but recovered just as quick. 

“I am not afraid of training you. It is simply not the right time.” He told him more calmly. There was a flash of hurt across Luke’s face, but it was quickly replaced with anger.

“When will be the right time?” Luke said to almost to both of them.

“When I say so!” He scolded and Luke took a step back. He looked at the ground, the tips of his ears burning. 

“You aren’t my father.” He whispered but Ben didn’t miss it. Without another word Luke went for the door. 

“Where are you going?” Ben asked while rubbing his temples.

“Out.” Luke answered before he closed the door. Ben sighed and combed his hand through his whitening hair. 

Luke felt conflicted in his emotions. He was too impatient to mediate and decided to just walk through the sands. Seeing the suns set was his favourite thing to do when he couldn’t control his thoughts. The sky changed into golds and he sat down to watch. He knew it was his destiny to become a Jedi, he could feel it in the force. He wondered what Leia was doing. Could she feel him in the force? He didn’t know, but he wished he could meet her. He contemplated going to Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru’s but decided he didn’t want to bother them. 

He thought about Ryne and had wished it didn’t turn out like this, but life was never forgiving. 

He lifted up beads of sand with the force and watched them dance around his fingers. It calmed Luke as he felt the energy flow within him. The force was still a mystery to him, he had only scratched the surface. 

When the sky started turning dark, he walked back home. He quietly opened the door and hoped that Ben wouldn’t be too angry. Instead, he sat at the table, focusing on whatever he had in front of him. Luke thought if he was quiet enough, he could just slip away to his room. 

“I know I’m not your father.” Ben said not taking his eyes off of the table. Luke stopped walking and turned to face him. “I know I never will be.” Luke tried to take back what he had said but Ben stopped him. “Your father was many things. A cunning warrior, a teacher, and a good friend...but he was not the perfect Jedi. He had troubles, like you and I, and he faced many difficulties along the way.” Ben lifted up a lightsaber off the table and placed it into Luke’s palm. It was still shiny, with scratches and imperfections peppering it’s handle. Luke looked up at Ben with confused eyes, but Ben just smiled. “It is your father’s lightsaber.” He said as he helped Luke ignite it. “This is a weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or random as a blaster, but an elegant weapon for a more civilized age.” Luke waved it around with Ben’s help. The blue glow lit up the area and he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off it. Once the blade disappeared, Ben let go of his hand. “I trust you, Luke. If you think it’s the right time, then I will train you.” Luke looked back down at the lightsaber in his hand. 

“Thank you, but” He handed the lightsaber back to Ben. The mans expression didn’t change as he was given the weapon back. “I was told something today that had upset me. I was hurt and angry, and I couldn’t control my emotions. Instead of meditating on my thoughts, I was foolish and I acted out my emotions which wasn’t fair to you. I do want to become a Jedi, I think it’s the will of the force, but I want to start when I’m truly ready.” Ben stared impressed, but put away the lightsaber as requested. Luke got up and headed towards their kitchen heating up the stove. 

“You will make a fine Jedi one day.” Ben remarked watching Luke as he started preparing the evening meal. 

—

Methina was buried a few days later. It was short and few showed up. Ben’s co-worker, Luke, and a relative of Methina’s stood by the grave with Ben. It was windy and hot, but they all stood still as the relative gave a short speech. Ben had a hand on Luke’s shoulder, keeping both of them present and grounded. Luke stood respectively, trying not to get lost in thoughts. 

They started walking to the village. Ben had his hood up to shield away the strong beams of light that would easily burn his face. Luke would just get a slight tan, unlike the redhead beside him. 

“I heard about Ryne.” Ben revealed as they walked into the village. Luke only shrugged, not interested in pursuing the topic further. 

“Are you holding up ok?” He asked instead and Ben gave him an easy smile. 

“Death is only apart of life. She is with the force now, guiding and helping others.” He informed the boy, although his words didn’t sound like his own. Luke nodded in understanding as they stopped at the school. He watched the young kids run around outside with a regretful glance. Ben noticed and gently pulled him away to go in their desired direction. “Don’t worry, I will teach you everything I know.” Ben reassured as Luke followed him down the sandy road with market-filled sides. 

“Is that a promise, Ben?” He asked with a small smile. The Jedi laughed and shook his head. 

“It is what you make it to be.” He replied now looking through books. Luke picked one up and started reading the first couple of pages. “Do you see anything you like?” Ben asked looking over his shoulder. 

“Not today, but I should probably read something soon.” He admitted and stopped short when he saw a frozen treat stand. The man selling waved a sign that translated to ‘Buy 1 get 1 free’, and they both couldn’t argue with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone is perfect and I needed to display that in this chapter :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is 15 years old.

Luke moved swiftly, waving his lightsaber around with Bens every order. He flicked his hair out of his face and blocked one of the rocks Ben threw at him with the force. He bounced around and practiced basic form as Ben sat down, clearly enjoying himself. He chucked another rock at Luke using the force as the teen sliced it with his ‘saber. 

“When can we start duelling?” Luke asked as Ben corrected his form. The old man smiled and crossed his arms. 

“Don’t rush, Luke. There will come a day where we will combat, face to face.” He reassured, and Luke started to realize Ben was finding joy in throwing rocks at him. 

“I think you just don’t want to.” He replied with a wide grin. Ben rolled his eyes, but in the end, he stood up and ignited his lightsaber. He started fighting Luke, slow but precise. Luke patiently followed along and went with Ben’s speed. He knew Ben would’ve picked up on it, but he never said anything. 

“You are a wonderful fighter, just like your father.” Ben remarked as Luke blocked a hit. He carefully spun the handle and it gently collided with Bens. 

“What was my father like? Are we similar in duelling?” He asked and Ben almost hesitated. 

“I think your form is similar, yes.” He performed a move Luke wasn’t familiar with and it caught him slightly off guard. “But you don’t fight the same.” He added and Luke tilted his head as if to ask how. “Your father made bold decisions without thinking ahead. He made impulse choices which led him to many situations he could have avoided. He used his anger and frustration for strength, and chose to ignore his weaknesses.” Luke was intrigued with this new information, but patiently stayed quiet. “He was the best of us all.” Ben stopped as if he was recalling a moment. “I think you’ll find great success with your calm nature and strong heart.” 

“Thank you, Ben.” He wanted to say more, but left it for another day. 

—

Luke walked back from the Lars’ estate, feeling gritty and sweaty from working on their farm. Beru was kind with paying him even if he insisted it wasn’t necessary. Ben thought it was good for him, it gave him something to do other than training. 

He walked inside and noticed Ben was already home from the markets. The old man looked up and smiled as Luke walked through the door. 

“Back already?” He asked looking through his bag. Luke shook off his boots and made his way to their refresher. 

“It’s the end of the day.” He replied and caught whatever Ben threw at him. It was a rubber duck. Luke looked back up at Ben unimpressed and held up the duck. “What’s this?” Ben still seemed happy as he motioned towards the floatable toy. 

“It’s a rubber duckie.” He said as if Luke didn’t know.

“I know it’s a rubber duckie, I’m asking why you got it.” Ben’s expression didn’t move and they ended up staring at each other in silence.

“You’ve always wanted one, and it was on sale.” He stated and Luke looked back down. The fluorescent yellow of the duck was the only bright thing in their home. “If you don’t want it, I’ll take it back.” Ben added moving towards him. Instinctively, Luke held the duck out of his reach. 

“It’s fine.” He assured him. Ben cocked his eyebrow and crossed his arms.

“It’s fine?” He replied, his smug grin growing. Luke tried to ignore the satisfaction that was practically glowing from Ben. He nodded and closed the door. 

He didn’t want to admit it, but he sat in the tub and watched the duckie float around. He moved the water watching the toy bounce on the waves. It pained him to admit that Ben was still right about almost everything. 

He got dressed into his sleepwear and dried his hair off with his towel. Ben was reading at the table, calmly flipping through the pages. He looked up at Luke to acknowledge his presence as the boy sat down at the table with him. 

“What are you reading now?” Luke asked trying to read the cover page. Ben looked at the front himself and shrugged. 

“It’s just a fictional story. Why? Do you want to read a new book?” Luke scoffed and leaned back in his chair. “It doesn’t hurt to read.” Ben added closing his book. 

“Mmhm.” Luke replied not sounding convinced. 

“You used to read all the time.” Ben stated in a teasing yet informing manner. Luke smiled but shook his head. 

“That was when I was hungry for knowledge.” He concluded getting up to get water. 

“And you aren’t anymore?” Ben asked turning in his chair. Luke filled up his glass and chugged it like he hadn’t had water in days. 

“Not really.” He stated plainly after he was done. “Were you at my age?” Ben hummed and stroked his beard. 

“I think I was always learning new things at your age. Master Qui-Gon found a lesson in everything.” He admitted trying to recall the times of so long ago. 

“He was lucky he got you as his student.” Luke added and Ben laughed at that. 

“No, I was lucky to get him as a Master.” He replied staring off into the distance. 

_ ~ The initiates were all lined up in front of the large crowd of Masters. Each one was watching intently with a data pad at hand and thoughts circling their head. Obi-Wan tried to ignore his clammy hands and the dead weight in his stomach. He ran his fingers along his braid, trying to focus on the cool beads and not the shaking of his legs.  _

_He looked out at the people he had grown up with. All were unique, strong, and ready to get started on another journey. Obi-Wan was anything but ready. He wanted to run back and stop this day from even happening. Even as he tried to motivate himself, he knew the words weren’t true. He tried to convince himself that he would be eligible, as if deep down inside he didn’t know it was true, but it wasn’t. Obi-Wan was almost the smallest in his batch, certainly the smallest boy. He struggled in connecting with the force, and his peers were much stronger with_ _finding their center of gravity._

_He watched his friends go up and showcase their skills with all the confidence in the world. The confidence he definitely lacked. He watched the time tick away as his turn kept coming closer. Each second passed and his tho_ ughts _became unsteady, he felt as if he no longer had control of himself._

_ Until his name got called.  _

_Dread filled his entire body as he made his way to center stage. He could feel the eyes of all the Masters and the expectancy of his performance loomed in the air. He waited as if he was given a cue to start, he needed the reassuran_ ce, _the confirmation to start._

_ It stayed silent and no one moved.  _

_Obi-Wan swallowed thickly and started. He noticed a board light up with instructions on what he was supposed to do. He had memorized everything, b_ ut in that _moment, he blanked. He tried to follow along and took deep breaths as he performed. He had missed a step. He could see it written on everyone’s face, he knew as soon as they started taking down notes, he had messed up. His heartbeat quickened and he could feel himself losing control, he could feel the reins slipping from his grasp. Mistake after mistake, he_ _failed to perform at top level. Tears burned in his eyes, but he didn’t let them fall._

_ He missed. They wrote it down.  _

_When he had moved correctly, it was only a small percentage to make up for everything else and it_ _was the last thing from reassuring. He caught a glimpse of his friends. Their expressions filled with sympathy and lost hope._

_ A buzzer rang and he froze. He looked around like he was confused, only he wasn’t confused. He knew what it meant, but his posture and expression failed him. He held onto the slight chance of survival even though logically, he knew, it wasn’t even an option.  _

_ He stood in line with the familiar people around him. He stayed stiff, and couldn’t bear to look at anyone in the eyes. Names started filling the board, names he had known since he could remember, names that he was proud of.  _

_ And yet through all of his pride and happiness for someone else, he still felt jealousy coursing through his veins. He would never admit it.  _

_ The names had stopped appearing.  _

_ None of them were his own.  _

_ Obi-Wan felt lightheaded and lost in a haze of uncertainty. He didn’t know what was going to happen next, he knew he was going to the Agri Corps, but he still felt as if he was kept in the dark. _

_ Everyone was congratulating his peers, he would have too, if his strength wasn’t beyond saving. He didn’t register someone taking him back to his room, but someone must have, he wouldn’t be looking at his suitcase otherwise.  _

_He closed it with two clips and sat_ _down on his bed beside it. He was finally alone and could let the tears escape him. His only comfort of losing himself in his thoughts._

_There was a small knock on the door and Obi-Wan immediately wiped his face. “Come in.” He said trying to hide the small shake in_ _his voice. The door opened and Master Jinn, he recognized, walked in._

_“That was quite the performance, initiate Kenobi.” He stated and sat down beside Obi-Wan on the bed. He could feel the tips of his ears burning in embarrassment and shame as he looked away. Master Jinn pulled a strand of his long hair behind his ears and looked a_ t _him with caring blue eyes. Obi-Wan couldn’t tell if it was a compliment, and simply nodded. The Master readjusted his gaze and looked around. “I understand you’ll be going to the Agri Corps then?” He asked and Obi-Wan squeezed his own hand for reassurance._

_“Yes.” He replied only to be polite. He was grateful for Master Jinn’s_ _kindness, but it wasn’t exactly what he had wanted._

_ “I don’t think that is what’s destined for you.” He stated as if there was a choice. Obi-Wan shrugged and tugged at this suitcase.  _

_“Then I will have to make it my_ _destiny.” He predicted, still not able to look into the Master’s eyes. A stray tear made its way down his face and he hadn’t noticed until Qui-Gon wiped it away._

_ “I believe you are meant for great things. You may not be able to see it now, but I can.” He said and Obi-Wan finally looked up at him. _

_ “How so?” He asked like Master Jinn could give an answer.  _

_“I spoke with the council. I wasn’t planning on choosing any Padawan, but with some negotiations, I was given permission to train again.” He looked up and smiled. “There was one initiate that the force sang around. I can’t place the exact feeling, but I knew that we were meant to be a pair.” He told him_ _and Obi-Wan nodded, clearly missing the point of the conversation. “If you’ll have me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, I will train you as my Padawan learner.” Obi-Wan immediately perked up and almost didn’t believe what he was saying._

_“You want to train...me?” He replied trying to contain his_ _excitement and astonishment. Qui-Gon just laughed and nodded his head. “Yes of course! Yes a thousand times again”. He said trying not to break his face with smiling. Qui-Gon sat up and motioned for him to follow._

_“We must tell the council then.” He announced and together they_ _walked out of the room. ~_

Luke stared at Ben who was clearly lost in his thoughts. 

“I think I’m going to get some rest now.” He said louder and more clear. Ben looked at him, almost confused but snapped out of it. 

“Of course, that would be a good idea.” He replied as Luke gave him a hug. 

“Are you staying up or can I turn off this light?” He asked standing by the light switch.

“You can turn it off.” Ben answered gathering up his things off the table. Luke nodded and let the room go black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I really focused on Ben’s past, but it was fun to write


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is 17 years old

Luke had been working at his new job in the village for the past month or so. His hair fell slightly past his shoulders, and most of the time it was tied up in a ponytail. He counted the credits given to him and gave back the change to the customer. It wasn’t his favourite job in the world, but it payed well. 

He walked through the village on his way home and stopped at a paper market. There was news printed in neat stacks and colourful pictures. Ben was never interested in the papers, but Luke found a picture of a human boy with a shorter hairstyle. It lay in waves at the back and had long bangs in the front. Luke touched his ponytail and skimmed the first few pages. 

“If you want to read it, you have to pay for it.” The seller stated watching Luke. He looked up and nodded while reaching into his pocket for credits. 

“This should cover it.” He said grabbing the papers. The man counted the credits and let him go on his way. 

By the time Luke walked back home he felt tired. He saw Ben’s clothes hanging up dry on the line. He looked at them and groaned, as much as he didn’t want to, he still brought Ben’s robes into the house. He hung up the tunics in Ben’s closet and sat down on the ground folding the under layers. As he opened up the drawers in the closest, he found a small tin box. Carefully, Luke dug out the box and opened it. Inside were tools, and small objects he didn’t know existed. He didn’t recognize them as Ben’s. He pulled out parts for what looked like a droid and Silka beads. He wished he knew why they were hidden away in Ben’s things, but couldn’t look through the box any further because the front door opened. Luke shoved the box back and stood up walking out of Ben’s room. The man himself, was too occupied with what was on the table to notice Luke coming out of his room. Luke cleared his throat and Ben looked up and him. 

“Oh, hello there. I’m sorry, I didn’t know I would be so late.” He explained still looking at the table. Luke finally remembered what was on the table and he walked over. Ben skimmed through the pages, silently looking it over. “I didn’t know you were interested in the news.” Ben added and Luke smiled sheepishly as he stopped Ben from reading. 

“I’m not, really.” He turned it to the cover page of the human boy. Ben seemed to understand him quickly and he raised an eyebrow.

“You want this haircut?” He asked looking at the page intently. Luke nodded and went to grab the scissors. “This is a big change, and not one so reversible.” Luke gave the scissors to Ben and pulled out a chair from the table in front of a mirror. 

“I’ve been thinking about cutting my hair for a while.” Luke explained standing by the chair. 

“Right now?” Ben asked staring at the boy. 

Luke nodded but looked around. “Only if you want to.” He got a positive response out of Ben and Luke excitedly started taking out his ponytail. His hair lay in soft blonde waves, framing his still growing face. He sat down on the chair as Ben walked over with the picture in his hand. He started combing through his hair and parting it with the back end of his comb.

“I used to have hair this long.” Ben stated running his fingers through the waves. Luke looked up at him surprised.

“I can’t imagine you with long hair.” He admitted as Ben softly laughed. He took a section of hair and clipped it to Luke’s head. 

“It was a rather long time ago. Your father was a little older than you at the time.” He said, lightly trimming the section he made. “I was going to grow it long like my Master,” Ben hesitated but soon continued. “In the end, I couldn’t look at myself in the mirror.” He stated quietly and Luke stared at him through the mirror. “So I cut it off, and I haven’t changed it since.” A chunk of Luke’s hair fell to the ground and the boys eyes widened. “Are you having second thoughts?” Ben asked and he shook his head. He kept cutting large chunks of hair, and if Luke didn’t know any better, he would’ve been terrified. Luckily, Ben has been cutting his hair his whole life, and he knows what he’s doing. 

“I will admit, this is a new style I am not familiar with.” Ben added and all of Luke’s previous thoughts vanished. When he was finished, Luke went to get washed up. When his hair dried, he smiled at the bouncy waves. His bangs lay swooped on his forehead, and as always, Ben did a great job. 

They sat at the table quietly eating, Luke pondering, more then eating. Ben had noticed, and he couldn’t tell if it was through the force, or if it was just Ben being Ben. He knew the question was coming, and yet he still blanked.

“What’s on your mind, young one?” Luke put his fork down and looked up at Ben. “Having second thoughts?” Luke shook his head. 

“No, it’s not that. I love it thank you, it’s something else.” He almost didn’t want to say anything in fear of getting in trouble, but he trusted Ben more than anyone in the world. However, he could still potentially get in trouble. After contemplating Luke sighed and leaned back in his chair. “I was putting away your tunics from the line when I found a box.” He stayed quiet waiting for Ben to say anything, but the man just looked confused. “It has objects, tools, Silka beads that I didn’t recognize.” That seemed to have sparked a memory in Ben. He sat up straighter and rested his hand on his jaw. “I didn’t mean to find it, really,” Luke started trying to justify his actions, but Ben waved him off, most likely signalling he wasn’t in any trouble. 

“That would be your fathers possessions, I forgot I had them. I haven’t looked in that box since it was given to me.” He realized, still trying to remember. “Bail Organa, your sisters adopted father, brought that box to me when you were just little. I must have put it away and never thought twice about it.” Ben almost laughed at himself, but seemed to get his expression under control. 

“It doesn’t matter, I was just curious.” Luke added and Ben nodded, warmth spiking in the force around them. 

—

Luke had two jobs, he worked at the food market as a credit-counter, and he worked with Ben on whatever he did. Ben didn’t have an exact job, but he did lots around the village to earn extra. A lot of the times, Luke would work with Ben so he could take his shift. It didn’t bother Luke to work double if it gave Ben a chance to sit down for a while.

They walked through the pathways, stopping once and a while to look at random things. Luke loved to go shopping and Ben was more then happy to watch patiently. They rarely bought anything, but it never hurt to look. 

The problem was, stormtroopers regularly walked around and kept things in order. It was the empires goal to have most planets under their power, and although it took a while to get everything organized on Tatooine, it still happened. Ben had taught Luke to fully shield from the soldiers, but it didn’t stop either of them to have their lightsabers clipped onto their belts, hidden away under their cloaks. 

Luckily, their village was quiet and wasn’t well known. 

“Are you getting a new fashion with your hair?” Ben asked pulling Luke from staring off into the distance. He looked at the store in front of him and started walking back to Ben.

“I don’t think so.” He replied returning at Ben’s side. He wore an oversized cream tunic similar to Ben’s, though not as complex. 

They walked through the markets until they heard a scream. Luke instinctively reached for his lightsaber but Ben grabbed his wrist. He shook his head, still looking around. Luke kept his shields up and started running towards the noise, Ben slowly following him. There was a young woman on the ground with a stormtrooper over top of her. There was a crowd of people staring helplessly, all murmuring around them. The young woman lay on the ground with her hand above her face, trembling slightly. Luke pushed his way through the crowd to see what was happening.

“Identification.” The trooper repeated like a broken machine. The woman cried out and shook her head, tears crawling down her face.

“I don’t have it on me.” She replied, more desperate then forceful. The stormtrooper kept hovering over her, with no regards for human life. They were machines that did their jobs, it was their only purpose. 

“Identification.” Luke kept himself steady, trying to hold back from running towards the danger, but the soldier struck the woman, and that was Luke’s breaking point. He ran towards the trooper and kicked his legs. The soldier bent down for mere seconds, and got right back up. More stormtroopers attentions were snapped towards Luke. Without using the force, or his lightsaber, Luke skillfully combatted the multiple troopers, but they were stronger then he initially thought. 

A soldier punched Luke’s face and he stumbled. More people from the crowd decided to follow his lead, even with no training. Ben sighed and looked around before joining them. 

Luke wrenched a blaster out of one of their hands and didn’t start shooting, but used the back end to start hitting harder. Luke knelt down and helped the woman up to her feet and quickly led her away. 

More stormtroopers realized there was a riot and started joining the now too large crowd. Blasters were being shot and people started running behind anything that could cover them. They ducked down and covered their ears while young children screamed. 

Ben fought a soldier using pure muscle memory. It had been years since he had to fight someone, and regretfully, he had lost most of his talent. Another trooper shot at him and he moved out of the way, but wasn’t fast enough. The shot grazed his arm and left it bleeding down his cream tunic. Ben cursed but didn’t have long to recover when a soldier threw him into a nearby market stand. The wood collapsed underneath him and he clenched his teeth, trying to remain strong.

Luke had noticed Ben trying to sit up and shot at the soldier who was about to kill him. A dark hole appeared through the stormtroopers middle and he fell down, limp and no longer breathing. Ben stared at him but didn’t say anything. 

Luke swallowed whatever fear that was crawling into his mind and shot at all the stormtroopers in their area. Once they fell to the ground, silence seeped into the air.

Everyone stood quiet, in shock, or hurt. A few people remained standing next to Luke, and soon enough the crowd cheered. Luke breathed heavily and let go of the blaster in his hand. There were a few moments of triumph before everyone scattered and started running to shelter or safety. Luke walked over to Ben and helped him up. 

“I shouldn’t have shot them.” He admitted to not only Ben but himself. He let Ben lean into him, holding onto his arm. The old man shuttered but kept a steady rhythm. 

“I have killed too many to say what is right and what is wrong.” He said quietly and Luke didn’t bother to reply. Instead, they walked back home in silence. 

—

Luke carefully wrapped a bandage over Ben’s thin arm. The bleeding stopped heavily and he hoped the bandage would do most of the work. 

“You need to be more careful.” Luke scolded noticing the bruises covering his side. Ben scoffed like the stubborn man he was. 

“I’ll be just fine.” Luke gave him a look but decided to ignore it. “You need to get something on that eye.” Ben informed, lightly touching the swollen area around Luke’s left eye. 

“There’s cold water in the cellar, I can use that later.” He explained putting away their med kit. Ben nodded and leaned back into his chair, closing his eyes. 

“I am proud of you.” He added opening an eye to look at Luke. The boy gave him a doubtful glace as he sat down beside him. “You had many opportunities to use the force, and your lightsaber. But you didn’t, and you still ran straight into danger to help the innocent.” 

“You would’ve done the same.” He stated and Ben smiled. 

“Mm yes, and I probably did many times.” Ben agreed and tried to stretch his arm. Luke got up and shook his head, and walked over to their kitchen. 

“Get some rest.” He ordered gently. Ben leaned back further into his chair, hoping for silence. “And not at the dinner table!” Luke shouted from the kitchen and Ben laughed but obliged. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the holidays! 
> 
> It’s been a long time since I’ve seen “A New Hope” so I’m kinda just winging it.


	13. A New Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will follow the events of “A New Hope”, with a few changes I made.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

She knew they had been caught. The plans that she held in her hands felt like a weight as she made her way through the ship. R2-D2 followed close behind her. Leia knelt down and inserted the plans safe into the droid. She heard the sound of blasters and heavy marching rattling through the halls, slowly coming closer with each step. She breathed slowly, fixed her posture, and pressed record. 

—

The escape pod lay deserted in the sands as C-3PO and R2-D2 made there way through the vast desert. 

“How did we get into this mess?” C-3PO asked R2 wheeling beside him. “I really do not know. We seem to be made to suffer.” The droid complained already sick of the sand. “I’ve really got to rest before I fall apart. My joints are almost frozen.” 3PO looked back at the unit as it bleeped. 

They walked further until R2 started going in an opposite direction. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” 3PO asked as the R2 whistled. “Well I’m not going that way. It’s just too rocky, this way is much easier.”

R2 ignored the other droid and kept wheeling away. 3PO argued and kept going his desired direction. 

The droid didn’t want to be captured, but R2 was sucked away before any chance of escaping. The unit looked around at the other droids and wondered where they where. It was dark, damp, and too quiet for a ship full of droids. The door opened and C-3PO emerged. The taller droid looked around before R2 came into sight. 

“R2-D2! It is you!” The droid exclaimed as they walked over. R2 beeped, but stayed still. 

—

Luke was at the Lars’ helping out when a Jawa came over to them. He pointed towards the ship as Luke stayed close to his Uncle’s side. 

“Alright, lets go.” Owen agreed and Luke immediately followed him. Beru called his name and he quickly walked over to where she was. 

“Tell your uncle if he gets a translator, be sure it speaks Bocce.” She yelled from where she was standing and he nodded. 

“Doesn’t look like we have much of a choice but I’ll remind him.” He replied and ran off towards Owen again. 

The droids were all lined up as Owen was walking down the line. “Yea I’ll take the red one.” He said as R2 was next in line. He looked at the droid and kept moving. “No, not that one.” Owen found a gold droid, C-3PO, and asked if he would be a right fit. In the end, two droids were picked and started walking back with them. “Luke!” He called and the boy sat up from looking at the different droids. “Take these two to the garage, I want them cleaned up before dinner. I’ll add in a little extra this time.” He added and Luke nodded motioning for the droids to follow. 

“Come on.” He ordered at the red droid. “Come on red let’s go.” He repeated and hesitantly the droid started following. R2 tried to follow before a Jawa got in the way. C-3PO and Luke turned aroundwhen the red droid sparked and shut down. “Uncle Owen.” He called and his uncle turned around. “This R2 unit has a bad motivator, look.” His uncle turned back towards the seller angrily as C-3PO tapped Luke’s shoulder. 

“Excuse me, sir, but that R2 unit is in prime condition, a real bargain.” The droid explained and Luke looked back at R2-D2. 

“Uncle Owen!” Luke called again raising his hand. “What about that one?” He asked and pointed towards the blue R2 unit. 

“That blue one, we’ll take that one.” Owen said to the Jawa while watching the unit wheel off. 

“Here he comes.” C-3PO added as R2 came closer. 

“Alright, let’s go.” Luke said as he turned around towards the house.

Luke grimaced as he tried to clean in between the grooves of the R2 unit. 

“Looks like you’ve boys seen a lot of action.” He stated, struggling to wedge the tool in further. 

“With all we’ve been through, I’m amazed we’re in good condition as we are.” 3PO explained watching Luke. “With the rebellion and all.” Luke immediately stopped and looked back at the droid. 

“You know about the rebellion against the Empire?” Luke asked standing up to face the droid. He hadn’t heard much about the rebellion, but it sounded fascinating. 

“That’s how we became in your service, if you take my meaning, sir.” He answered calmly. 

“Have you been in many battles?” 

“Several, I think.” The droid replied and Luke got back down to clean R2. 

“Were you in a star cruiser or a-“ he was cut off when a hologram appeared. He sat back and watched as a young woman with her hair pulled into two buns came to life. 

“Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You’re my only hope.” She announced but glitched and repeated the same thing. 

“What is this?” Luke asked pointing to the hologram. R2 stayed quiet as 3PO looked over at him. 

“What is that? He asked you a question.” The droid scolded the other droid. 3PO started talking about the girl in the hologram but Luke interrupted him. 

“Is there any more to this recording?” He asked pointing to it. R2 bleeped as 3PO translated. 

“He says that he is the property of Obi-Wan Kenobi, a resident of these parts, and it’s a private message for him. Quite frankly, sir, I don’t know what he’s talking about.” 3PO kept talking as Luke just sat and stared at the wall.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi.” He repeated in fascination. “I wonder if he means Ben.” 

“I beg your pardon, sir, but do you know what he’s talking about?” 3PO asked as Luke stood up. 

“Well, I don’t know anyone named Obi-Wan, but I live with Ben Kenobi out beyond the dune sea.” 

Luke ate dinner with the Lars’, he didn’t mind catching up. Owen voiced his dislike for Ben once again, but Luke chose to ignore it. 

He walked home and said a quick ‘goodnight’ to Ben before going to sleep after a long day. 

—

On their way to the village, Ben noticed two droids following them. He stopped walking and Luke noticed what he was looking at. 

“Hey, those are the droids the Lars’ bought.” Luke informed as Ben let down his hood to get a good look at the droid. 

“Hello there.” He said to the R2 unit. The droid stopped and whistled, too scared to come any closer. “Come here my little friend, don’t be afraid.” Luke stayed silent and watched Ben interact. The R2 unit finally started coming over to them, once they deemed it safe. 

“I think he’s searching for his formerMaster, but I’ve never seen such devotion in a droid before.” Luke added and Ben frowned, lost in his head once again. The unit beeped and Luke motioned towards the droid. “He claims to be the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know who he’s talking about?” Luke asked with his eyes full of curiosity. Ben looked away with an expression he didn’t recognize.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi.” He said not exactly at Luke. “Obi-Wan.” He repeated and Luke kept looking at him. “Now that’s a name I’ve not heard in a long time, a long time.” 

“I think Uncle Owen knows him. He said he’s dead.” Luke admitted and Ben shook his head.

“Oh he’s not dead.” He declared and Luke tilted his head. “Not yet.”

“You know him?” 

Ben smiled and looked at Luke. “Well of course I know him.” He motioned towards himself. “He’s me.” Luke snapped his head towards him from the droids in astonishment.

“You never told me that.” He replied sounding hurt. 

“There was no need. I haven’t gone by the name Obi-Wan since, oh, before you were born.” He said and Luke looked back at the droid. 

“Then the droid does belong to you.” Luke finished and Ben smiled at the unit. 

“Hello, R2-D2.” He said to the droid with a smile. R2 started moving towards them, almost figuring out who they were. “We better get back indoors, I sense danger approaching.” Luke nodded but sighed when he looked around.

“3PO.” He whispered and they both went to find the missing droid. 

Somehow, 3PO had a detached arm and was lying down in the sand. 

“Where am I? I must have taken a bad step.” The droid said as both Ben and Luke helped him sit up. 

“Can you stand? Ben thinks it’s best if we get indoors.” Luke told the droid as R2 beeped. 

“I don’t think I can make it. You go on, Master Luke. There’s no sense in you risking yourself on my account. I am done for.” 3PO stated sadly. 

“No you’re not, what kind of talk is that?” Luke asked kindly. Ben muttered under his breath and they both helped the droid back up.

—

Luke sat at the table trying to fix C-3PO. Ben watched him with a small smile as the boy started the finishing touches. R2 beeped and Ben walked up to the droid. 

“I saw part of a message-“ Luke started and looked back to see the same woman on the hologram. 

“I seem to have found it.” Ben replied sitting and watching intently. 

-“General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him with his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my fathers request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I’m afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the rebellion in the memory system of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid delivered safely to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you’re my only hope.” -

Her image disappeared and R2’s light faded. Ben sat back trying to process the information. He looked over at Luke with a small smile. Luke gave him a confused expression, but stayed silent. 

“That’s Leia.” He concluded and Luke looked up at him with wide eyes.

“My sister?” Ben nodded and shifted his gaze. 

“You’re ready to come with me to Alderaan.” He stated looking over at Luke. Then teen shuffled to his feet and walked around. He lifted up his lightsaber from the shelf and felt the handle underneath his grasp. 

“How will we get there?” Luke asked, placing his hand on the R2 unit. 

“We can borrow from Beru. She won’t mind.” Ben replied still sitting at the table. Luke didn’t look convinced as he walked towards the door. He looked back at Ben and down where the message was played. He sighed and motioned towards Ben. 

“We better get going then.”

—

As they walked back to the Lars’ estate they stumbled across a ship, broken down and empty. C-3PO wandered around as Luke went to investigate further. 

“It looks like the sand people did this, alright.” He concluded picking up broken objects. “Look there’s Gaffi sticks, Bantha tracks, it’s just, I’ve never heard of them hitting anything this big before.” He explained throwing the object on the ground. Ben followed in his tracks, studying the damage. 

“They didn’t, but we are meant to think they did.” He started walking towards Luke. “These tracks are side-by-side. Sand people always ride single file to hide their numbers.”

“These are the same Jawas that sold Uncle Owen R2 and 3PO.” Luke informed looking over at the droids. Ben grabbed his arm and led him towards the ship. 

“Only Imperial Storm Troopers are so precise.” He noted as Luke walked in front of him. 

“But why would Imperial Troopers want to slaughter Jawas?” Luke asked, but soon looked over at R2 and 3PO. Ben looked back at Luke as he walked over to him. “If they traced the robots here, they may have learned who they sold them to, and that would lead them back-“ Luke stopped abruptly in realization. “To the Lars’!” He exclaimed running away. 

“Wait, Luke!” Ben yelled hoping the boy would turn around. “It’s too dangerous!” Luke ignored him and kept running. 

He stopped at the Lars’ estate and stared. It was burning, with smoke hovering in the air. 

“Uncle Owen? Aunt Beru!” He called walking closer to the home. He stopped and stared at the brunt corpses lying on the ground. He looked away, unable to keep the nausea from rising. Ben must have caught up with him because he felt a steady hand rest on his shoulder. The force radiated sadness from both of them. Ben stared sadly and rubbed small circles into his shoulder. 

“There’s nothing you could have done, had you been there.” He stated looking down at him. “You would have been killed too, and the droids would now be in the hands of the empire.” Luke looked up at him with sad eyes, but he said nothing. 

Ben lit a fire for the bodies to cremate as Luke went to the hidden garage Owen kept for safe keepings. It was still in tact, and closed up tightly. Luke opened the door with the force and stepped in. It was dusty, and things were scattered everywhere. He walked closer to find an X-34 Landspeeder covered in old red paint. He thanked the force for it to still be intact and working. He started the engine and left the garage to find Ben. 

The older Jedi got into the speeder and lifted the droids in with them. He looked over at Luke who was behind the wheel. 

“Do you know how to drive this thing?” He asked and Luke smiled. 

“It’s pretty simple, Ben. I think we’re going to be ok.” He replied and started for the airport. 

Ben pointed out the way to a village Luke didn’t recognize. It was busier, and more popular then his home village. Ben told him to slow down as Stormtroopers walked up to them. 

“How long have you had these droids?” One asked, the leader, Luke assumed. 

“About 3 or 4 seasons.” He replied trying to hide his nerves. 

“They’re not for sale, if you want them.” Ben chimed in keeping his hood up. The droids kept staring at them but proceeded with their job.

“Let me see your identification.” The same one ordered. Ben waved his hand with a small smile.

“You don’t need to see his identification.” Ben replied and Luke felt the force shift around them. 

“We don’t need to see his identification.” The trooper announced. 

“These aren’t the droids you’re looking for.”

The soldier looked back at the rest of them. “These aren’t the droids we’re looking for.” 

The droid let them in and Ben smiled in satisfaction. Luke looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. 

“You haven’t used that trick on me, right?” He asked and Ben looked at the road in front of them. 

“No, no. Of course not.” He said, but not convincingly.

—

It wasn’t often Luke was stuck in an underground stash cabinet. Han shifted beside him and slowly lifted the board above them. Luke peered out and helped him move the board off of their heads. Han kept his gun in his hand and looked around. 

“Boy it’s lucky you had these kind of boards.” Luke admitted as Han crawled out. Ben shoved the board off beside them, his face still calm. 

“I use them for smuggling, I never thought I’d be smuggling myself in them.” Han remarked with a frown. “This is ridiculous, even if I could take off, I’d never get past the tractor beam.” He complained and Ben gave him a reassuring expression. 

“Leave that to me.” He decided and Luke was finally able to get out. 

“Damn fool, I knew you were going to say that.” Han quipped and Ben smirked. 

“Who’s more foolish? The fool, or the fool who follows it.” He whipped back and Luke tried to hide his grin. 

The Stormtrooper armour was extremely uncomfortable. Luke didn’t know how someone could wear it all the time. It was heavy and just plain hard. He followed Han with Chewbacca behind them. An admiral noticed them walk in and he gave them a confused look. 

“Where are you taking this...thing?” He asked as he placed his hands behind his back. 

“Prisoner transfer from cell block 11138.” Luke responded like a machine. The admiral didn’t move.

“I wasn’t notified.” He informed still watching them closely. “I’ll have to clear it.” 

It turns out, Luke wasn’t the best actor. 

As he pretended to shoot Chewbacca, he tried his best to aim at the people in the room. Han ended up looking much more experienced. Once everything was cleared, they both walked up to the control panel. 

“We gotta figure out what cell this princess of yours is in.” Han quickly said looking down at the buttons. “Here it is, 2187. You go and get her, I’ll hold them here.” He explained and pointed towards the direction Luke would take. 

Luke walked down the terrifying corridors and stopped when he heard Han yell at him.

“Luke we’re going to have company!” Han screamed and Luke started to run. He opened up the right cell and was faced with the princess sleeping on her bunk. She woke up suddenly and looked at Luke. 

“Aren’t you too short for a Stormtrooper?” She asked unfazed. 

“Huh?” Luke replied dumbly before he realized. “Oh, you mean the uniform.” He answered taking off his helmet. “I’m Luke Ke-“ he paused and she waited for him to answer. “I’m Luke Skywalker and I’m here to rescue you.” She perked up at the last name and he could tell she was thinking hard. Something clicked because her eyes changed emotion. 

“Luke?” She said almost as if it was too good to be true. 

“I finally get to meet you.” He replied with a smile. She slid off the bunk and wrapped him in a hug. 

“I never thought I’d meet you. My father used to talk about you.” She explained letting him go. They both heard a crash and Luke cursed. 

“We need to go.” He warned and she didn’t need to be told anything further. They both ran out of the cell and down the hall. 

Han fought off the Stormtroopers before disappearing into the corridors. Luke and Leia eventually caught up to him as he kept holding up his gun. 

“Can’t go that way.” He stated and Leia frowned.

“It looks like you’ve managed to cut off our only escape route.” She remarked and Han looked back at her. 

“Maybe you’ll like it better in your cell, your highness”. Han replied through clenched teeth. A blaster was shot in their way and they all ducked. They stumbled backwards and fell down, out of the way. 

“C-3PO, C-3PO!” Luke yelled into his comms. “Are there any other ways out of the cell bay, we’ve been cut off!” Luke said angrily as Leia hid behind him. 

C-3PO held up his comm and looked at the control panel. “All systems have been alerted of your presence, sir. The main entrance seems to be the only way in or out. All other information on your level has been restricted.” He stated and Luke shut off his comms angrily. 

“There isn’t any other way out.” He announced holding up his gun again. Han kept shooting, trying to keep everyone alive. 

“I can’t hold them off forever!” He shouted still shooting. “Now what?”

“This is your rescue.” Leia scolded from beside Luke. “You came in here, did you have a plan for getting out?” Han scowled her way, but she ignored it and grabbed Luke’s gun. 

“What are you-“ he started and she blasted a hole beside Han.

“What the hell are you doing!?” Han yelled and she scoffed. 

“Somebody has to save our skins.” She remarked and stepped away from the wall to start firing at the troopers. “Into the garbage chute, flyboy!” She ordered Han and tossed the gun back to Luke. Leia quickly climbed in as Luke continued to shoot. Once everyone was in, Luke jumped into the hole. 

They tumbled down into the garbage pit and Luke landed on a hard metal object. He winced as he made contact, but sat up fairly quickly. 

“What an incredible smell you discovered!” Han announced, clearly annoyed. Leia walked through the rummage as Han talked to Chewbacca. He tried to shoot at the door and before Luke could warn him, they were all ducking for cover as a blaster bolt was zinging around them. Leia started yelling at Han as Luke stood awkwardly. “Look, I had everything under control ‘till you led us down here.” He told her as she placed her hands on her hips. “You know it’s not going to take them long to figure out what’s happened to us.” He added throwing a piece of metal on the ground. 

“It could be worse.” She stated matter-of-factly. A growl rumbled through the chute and they all turned around. 

“It’s worse.” Han concluded looking at her. 

“There’s something alive in here.” Luke announced as Leia and Han looked at him. 

“That’s your imagination.” Han told him and Luke looked down. 

“Something just moved past my leg.” He added looking at the muddy waters. “Look! Did you see that?” He yelled pointing towards something moving. Chewie made a noise as Han followed Luke’s gaze.

“What?” He yelled studying the waters. Chewbacca banged on the door as Leia positioned herself higher on a metal door. Luke stayed still until he felt something wrap around his legs and pull him under the water. 

He panicked when he realized he couldn’t breathe or move. He tried to untangle himself and eventually used to force to free his legs. He sat up and gasped for air as Han pulled him up. Chewbacca kept banging on the door as Leia screamed his name. Han shot at whatever was in the water as Luke crawled backwards. They stood in silence, aside from Luke’s heavy breathing. 

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Han stated as they watched the waters. Luke breathed out in a sigh of relief, until the walls started closing in. Everyone went back into action as Leia started grabbing items.

“Don’t just stand there, brace it with something!” She ordered moving towards the wall. Han and Luke practically flew across as they grabbed whatever they could find. Han tried to hold a metal rod between the two walls as Luke stopped in his tracks. 

“Oh wait.” He commented as he looked at his comlink. “3PO!” He yelled at his wrist. “3PO! Where could he be??” Luke stammered as the walls crept closer. “3PO!” He repeated stumbling over the mountain of garbage. “3PO! 3PO! Will you come in?” He screamed, panicked and now annoyed. 

It seemed like forever until 3PO and R2 stopped the crushing wall. The trio sat in silence and looked around them when they realized the wall had stopped moving. Luke cried out in relief as Han and Leia cheered. 

3PO stood horrified as he listened to his comms. “Listen R2, they’re dying! Curse my metal body, I wasn’t fast enough, it’s all my fault.” He realized as the smaller droid looked up at him. 

“We’re alright!” Luke answered happily to 3PO. “You did great!” Leia and Han hugged as Luke looked around. “Wait, where are we??” 

—

Luke was glad to get rid of his armour as they raced towards the Falcon. His smile immediately vanished when he heard clashing. Worry seeped through him as he stopped to look ahead. “Ben?” He called and jogged towards the noise. 

There, was Ben and Darth Vader.

Red clashing against blue. 

Ben was on another platform entirely. Luke stared in shock and surveyed his surroundings. There was no possible way to reach Ben in time. He realized he didn’t even have his lightsaber on him. All the adrenaline that was running through him seemed to stop working as his feet stayed planted where he was. He tried to calculate if he could jump, but it was too far. 

Ben looked over at him and smiled. He saw their exit and knew they were safe. 

He sent a reassuring tug in the force and Luke practically wanted to cling to it. There was a knowing look in Ben’s eye. It radiated warmth, wisdom, and love. Luke’s heart hammered in his chest and he ignored all the thoughts that were racing.

He knew what was happening as soon as Ben lifted up in lightsaber. He held it in a position in front of him and Luke’s heart stopped entirely. 

Ben wasn’t going to win. He has to win, they still had to finish their mission. They weren’t done yet. They weren’t ready to do it alone. 

He wasn’t ready. 

It felt as though years passed before Vader did anything, but in the end, the lightsaber cut right through Ben. 

He vanished, all that was left was his cloak and his lightsaber. 

Luke screamed as a sharp pain snapped through his skull. His bond with Ben, severed in seconds. All of the warmth and love was gone, and emptiness filled its place. 

Stormtroopers turned around at the sound and started firing but Luke didn’t care. Han was the one to shoot back at them as the rest of the crew boarded the falcon. 

Tears threatened to fall from Luke’s eyes but he was too stunned to notice. With the last bit of strength and anger, he lifted up his gun and started firing back. Han and Leia were calling his name, desperate to get his attention. Luke shot at the door so it would close and killed off the remaining Stormtroopers. 

He felt the force sing around him. It’s melodic tune filled his ears instead of the drumming and pulsing from his heart. It casted a shadow around him, a familiarity he had never known.

He could almost hear Ben’s voice, 20 years younger and full of life. It sang through the force in waves around him, like calm waters on an open sea. 

_ Our good times are all gone, _

_ and I’m bound for moving on. _

_ I’ll look for you if I’m ever back this way.  _

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap! If you’re still reading this then thank you! Making this was so much fun, and I hope it was enjoyable! 
> 
> We can assume Luke and Leia never kissed if they knew they were siblings. 
> 
> The song is the same as Chapter 1 and you can find the details in the notes. I had to finish off where it all started :D
> 
> Please comment your thoughts and I’m glad you took time to read this!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment!


End file.
